Trusting Your Instincts
by ecoald93
Summary: Samantha G. Kirk, the younger twin of James T. Kirk, had been by her brother's side all her life. When she and her brother join Starfleet they certainly shake things up. Sam meets a pointy eared professor that just can't be logical around her, but her brother's best friend also has his eye on her. SpockxOC KirkxUhura A little BonesxOC Sequel planned for Into Darkness
1. Chapter 1: It All Falls Together

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Star Trek! I only own any original characters I create. First and foremost though, Star Trek is my inspiration and all credit goes to Gene Rodenberry and whoever else owns the franchise now. But really, thank God for Gene Rodenberry._  
**

**_*Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed, as is honesty. I am a Trekkie and love everything Science Fiction so, I hope that reflects in my work. Let me know if you see any grammatical errors! I look over everything at least once, but I'm usually pretty tired and I'm not an English major or anything.*_  
**

**Chapter 1: It All Falls Together**

"Wait, there seems to be another child to be birthed," the nurse with large eyes spoke.

Winona Kirk had nothing left in her to respond. She was clutching to her newborn son with tears streaming down her face. He body was numb and her heart was beating frantically, but without hope. The nurses were speaking soothing words to her at first. Then they had discovered that the now widow had another child inside of her to deliver. She was now being instructed to push, again.

A small, barely breathing, girl was the last part of George Kirk's legacy to be had. Winona held tightly to her daughter in one hand and her son in the other as she wept. Her mind rifled through her memory to come up with a suitable name. She was alone in deciding and it just seemed so much harder. George has heard his son's cries but not his daughters. He would never know of the second beautiful thing laying in his wife's arms.

"Samantha," Winona whispered looking at her daughter. "I want her to be called Samantha George Kirk. I don't give a damn if she turns out a tomboy."

With a final resounding blast the shuttles were free to break away from the enemy ship. They were now two citizens more. James Tiberius Kirk and Samantha George Kirk, born in the wake of their father's demise, were only free and innocent in the moments that followed. There in the shuttle craft their mother held them tightly and mourned the loss of her husband while simultaneously celebrating the survival of her two, new, beautiful children. All that could be heard as the shuttled fled the horrific seen was the beeping of medical instruments and the soft cries of, not one, but two new additions to the Kirk family tree.

* * *

Jim Kirk had never been one to follow the rules set forth by his less than pleasant Step-Father. All he wanted to do was have fun and live life. His mother and sister were off planet seeing some kind of special doctor about headaches Sam had been having. Jim was not only concerned for his sister but, he was angry at his mother for leaving him at home. It wasn't so much that he was left to fend for himself against his putrid father figure; no, he wanted to accompany them to look after Sam.

The Kirk twins were similar in many ways. They were both short, but strong and fast. They had intense blue eyes that saw things they shouldn't and held on to them indefinitely. While Jim had completely blonde hair, his sister had a sort of strawberry blonde mess atop her head. Growing up the only way to tell the difference between the two was the slight pinkish red tint Sam's hair had.

Jim had stolen his Step-Father's car and been caught driving it off a cliff. He was currently locked in his room until his mother returned to attend to him and his rebellious ways. He had thought he would be allowed bathroom runs and some form of rations, but it had been 16 hours now without contact with anyone. He was starving to start with. He had also relieved himself by opening his window and using the air as toilet. He knew he would get hell for that eventually.

Finally he heard the front door creak open and light footsteps pound up the stairs. No doubt Sam had jumped from the car before it stopped and was rushing to check on him. Their Step-Father was not known for his resounding mercy and she had to be sure her brother would be alright. Upon finding the door locked she began banging against it with her shoulder. She then resorted to kicking it near the lock which proved successful in knocking it off its hinges.

She ran to Jim and began inspecting him for any injuries. He had several scrapes and cuts on his face from jumping from the car but, other than those he was fine. He had been shown mercy in the form of silence. Samantha lead him into her room and locked the door from the inside so that they would have privacy. She looked into her brother's eyes with sad wide pupils.

"Jimmy, I don't know why you always have to mess things up when I leave you," she sighed exasperated.

"I was only doing what I normally do Sammy!" he defended.

"But you aren't supposed to do it without me," she scowled.

"Next time I'll wait till you get home to drive a car off a cliff, I'm sure you'd love it," he teased. "So what'd the doc have to say about your head?"

"There's nothing wrong that he can find. He said I'm having hallucinations because of psychological stuff prob'ly," she muttered ashamed.

"Hey, I don't think you're crazy. Everyone else is just too stupid to figure out what's wrong with you," he declared.

"Doesn't matter anymore," she said softly.

"Why not?" he questioned confused.

"They said they would leave me alone now and make my headaches better. That one day when I was older and really needed to I would know how to do what I'm supposed to," she explained.

"I don't understand what any of that means but I know I won't be letting you out of my sight till you're old and grey!" Jim told her comfortingly.

"Thanks Jimmy. You know I love you most days, like today."

"You know, I love you too Sammy."

* * *

Jim and Sam Kirk were sitting in a local bar laughing, drinking, and enjoying each other's company. They had just turned twenty-one and were excited to celebrate together. For Sam it meant finally fessing up to a rather big decision she had made without telling her brother. For Jim it meant eyeing up what women he could score later that night.

"Jimmy, I gotta tell you something," Sam said gasping as she stopped laughing at Jim's previous joke.

"What is it Sammy?" he asked playfully, thinking she was leading into another joke.

"I'm joining Starfleet," she said quietly.

Jim roared with laughter and order another round of drinks. When he took another good look at his sister he realized that she was not joking at all. This made him very nervous, and very angry.

"The hell you are," he all but growled.

"I applied and they were happy to take me. My aptitude tests were off the charts just like yours. I signed up for tactical planning and advanced weaponry," she told him calmly.

"Samantha, you must be out of your mind if you think I would ever let you run off to Starfleet alone," he told her.

"James, you must be out of your mind to think I need your permission!"

The conversation was getting heated and both siblings were clutching their drinks tighter as they spoke. Jim was dead set against Sam leaving him. Sam couldn't understand why he cared if he wouldn't even consider joining himself. He wanted nothing more out of life than what he had. That wasn't good enough for Sam, not at all.

"Sammy, please don't leave me," he pleaded in a softer tone once their staring contest became too much.

"Jim, I'll visit all the time and still talk to you. You could come with me you know," she suggested.

"Never in a million years," he smirked.

* * *

Sam Kirk was excelling in all of her classes even though she was taking six a semester. Her teachers all looked at her like she was gift wrapped especially for them. She truly was the perfect student. She had an insatiable passion for learning and a keen capacity for doing so quickly. She asked questions and listened carefully as though the words the teachers said were sacred. They couldn't help but feel idolized by her.

Sam had made several great friends at the Academy already. Nyota Uhura was her roommate for the first semester until Sam was placed in a specialized dorm for her program. The two kept close though and were always going out together. Sam had also found a friend in one her rather unconventional professors. Spock, the half human half Vulcan, found Sam Kirk to be impressively fascinating. She craved knowledge and had a very fast rate of learning. The Commander took it upon himself to tutor her privately in areas her allotted course work did not cover.

Through this friendship with the Commander she developed a sort of quasi relationship. Oddly enough he had made the first move. After a mind meld he performed due to his curiosity as to how her mind functioned he became more intrigued by her. They spent more time than ever together and Spock could not resist his human urges to lay claim to her against all the other many suitors Sam had. The two proceeded in secrecy with Uhura as their only confidant.

It was Sam's second year as a cadet and she was already being considered for promotion and special program insertion. She journeyed with the a select few cadets to go on a recruitment trip before school started back up. Their last stop was Iowa, in Sam's home town. Off the shuttle all the cadets and new recruits went straight for the local bar. Uhura assumed Sam would be going to her home but found her sauntering along with the crowd instead.

"Aren't you going to check in with your family?" she questioned.

"My mom will be asleep by now and my lovely brother is no doubt occupying a stool in the bar," she replied with a fond smile.

As the approached the bar Sam caught sight of an old friend and stopped to say hi and catch up. She told Uhura she would meet her inside and to order drinks for their group. So Uhura proceeded inside and walked to the bar with a determined swish of her hips. While ordering her drinks she was interrupted by a voice to her left.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman," said a drunk, but handsome, looking blonde guy with blue eyes just like Sam's.

"And a shot of Jack straight up," Uhura ordered as an afterthought.

"Make that two, her shots on me," the blonde guy said smoothly.

"Her shots on her. Thanks but no thanks," she regarded him with a sweet but knowing smile.

"Don't you at least wanna know my name before you completely reject me?" he asked.

"I'm fine without it," she said with a laugh. This had to be the infamous brother Sam had told her about.

"You are fine without it," he replied cockily. "It's Jim, Jim Kirk." Her suspicions were instantly confirmed.

"If you don't tell me your name I'm gonna have to make one up," he continued relentlessly.

"It's Uhura," she replied tiredly hoping Sam would walk in soon.

"Uhura, No way! That's the name I was gonna make up for you. Uhura what?" he pressed.

"Just Uhura," she smiled amused by his antics.

"They don't have last names on your world?" he asked.

"Uhura is my last name," she replied evenly.

"They don't have first names on your world?" he questioned a bit confused. He took a breath then stood up and walked over to where she was waiting for her drinks.

"So you're a cadet, you're study, what's your focus?" he asked to keep the conversation going.

"Xenolinguistics, you have no idea what that is," she replied in a snarky tone.

"Study of alien languages; morphology, phonology, syntax," he declared. "Means you've got a talent of tongue."

"I'm impressed. For a moment there I thought you were just a dumb hick who only had sex with farm animals," she told him.

"Well, not only," he joked. She laughed in response as another, much larger, cadet walked up to her and Jim.

"This townie isn't bothering you right?" the large bald man asked sheepishly.

"Oh, beyond belief. But it's nothing I can't handle," Uhura replied.

"You could handle me, that's an invitation," Jim told her seriously in his seductive voice.

"Hey you better mind your manners," the big man ordered.

"Oh relax cupcake it was a joke," Jim clarified patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" he said jerking Jim to face him, "Farm boy, maybe you can't count but there are four of us and one of you."

"So get some more guys and then it'll be an even fight," Jim smirked slapping his new friend cupcake gently a few times.

Jim turned back around just as Sam walked into the bar to see cupcake rear his fist back and punch her brother square in the jaw. He turned dripping blood for a moment then faced his attacker. Cupcake went in for another punch but Jim lifted his foot and kicked him with trained force, knocking him back several feet. After this occurred the other three cadets happily joined in attempting to beat Jim to a pulp.

Sam also joined the fight but didn't last long since two more cadets who knew her grabbed and restrained her as the other four continued ganging up on her brother. Uhura continually yelled for them to stop even after Jim accidently groped her. Sam knocked one of her captors completely unconscious and began fighting off the other and one of Jim's attackers. Finally Sam was held at bay and Jim was forced on top of a table and repeatedly punched leaving blood to spew everywhere.

"If you don't stop hurting him right now I will kill you all when we get to headquarters!" she shouted furiously.

Uhura could only watch in horror and fear as she had no combat training. Suddenly the doors opened and the recruiting leader, Captain Pike, stepped through. He whistled louder than a horn and the cadets all ceased their actions.

"Outside, all of you, now!" he ordered.

Sam rushed to her brother as Uhura gave her a fleeting apologetic look which she accepted and returned. Sam checked over Jim's injuries and tried to get him to sit up.

"Are you okay son?" Pike asked.

"You can whistle really loud, did you know that?" he responded drunkenly.

Sam shook her head and smiled halfway at Captain Pike. He walked over to settle things with the bar manager while Sam picker her brother up and began cleaning him off. She scolded him for picking unnecessary fights, then hugged him because she had missed him. Pike returned and politely ordered Sam to leave so he could speak with Jim alone. Sam acquiesced hoping Pike could talk some sense into him.

"When I saw Sam with you it dawned on me who you must be," Pike commented casually.

"Who am I Captain Pike?" Jim asked indignantly while napkins hung out of his nose pooling the blood.

"Your father's son," he responded evenly.

"Can I get another one?" Jim shouted towards the bartender.

"You know for my dissertation I was assigned the USS Kelvin. There's something I always admired about your Dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios," Pike told him.

"Sure learned his lesson," Jim chuckled darkly.

"Well it depends on how you define winning, you're here aren't you?" he responded.

"Thanks" Jim said to the bartender as he was supplied another drink. He gestured sarcastically to Pike as an answer.

"You know that instinct to leap without looking was in his nature too. And in my opinion it's something that Starfleet's lost," Pike observed.

"Why are you talking to me man?" Jim asked.

"Because I looked up your file when I first met your sister. Your aptitude levels are off the charts, just like hers, so what is it? Do you like being the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest?" Pike questioned.

"Maybe I love it," Jim shrugged.

"Look, so your Dad dies, you can settle for a less than ordinary life. But do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special. Your sister does," Pike threw back at him. "Enlist in Starfleet."

"Enlist?" Kirk asked laughing. "You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month."

"Well, If you're half the man your father was Jim, Starfleet could use you. You can be an officer in four years, you can have your own ship in eight. You understand what the federation is don't you? It's important. It's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada," Pike was cut off suddenly by Jim.

"We done?" he asked.

"I'm done," he said standing up. "Riverside shipyard, shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow 0800. Your father was Captain of a starship for 12 minutes, he saved 800 lives. Including your mother's, your sister's, and yours. I dare you to do better."

With that Captain Pike left Jim sitting alone in the bar to think. He walked outside to find Sam waiting eagerly for the outcome of their talk. He looked her in the eyes and gestured towards his car for her to get in. She hesitated for a moment before following him.

"He's an asshole," she stated simply.

"He's your brother," Pike responded smiling lightly.

"He's selfish," she said.

"He's scared," Pike replied thoughtfully.

"Of what?" she asked skeptically.

"Lots of things," he began. "Losing you for starters. Not being good enough for you or your dad's memory."

"Then he's a stubborn, emotional, fool," Sam said.

"He's a young man with nowhere to go. Get some sleep and let him think. If you don't see him before we leave tomorrow I'll let you stay for a week leave," Pike offered.

"Deal," Sam said and hopped out of the car and walked towards her hotel room.

The next day Sam was surprised to see Jim ride up on his motorcycle, give it away and walk up to Pike saying, "Three years, I'll do it in four."

He continued into the shuttle craft while Sam stared at Pike in disbelief before she followed him in. She saw him smirk in Uhura's direction so instead of sitting in the empty seat beside her brother, Sam sat next to Uhura diagonally across from Jim.

"I don't need a doctor, dammit I am a doctor!" they all heard a southern accented voice shout.

"You need to get back to your seat," a flight officer ordered a disgruntled looking man with disheveled brown hair.

"I had one. In the bathroom with no windows," he replied.

"You need to get back in your seat, now!" she order again louder.

"I suffer from aviophobia, it means fear of dying in something that flies!" the man exclaimed angrily.

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" she tried one last time.

The man nodded and walked towards where Jim was sitting and began to buckle up. He still looked angry and a little bit drunk maybe. Sam gazed at him curiously as he leaned over to Jim.

"I may throw up on yah," he admitted.

"I think these things are pretty safe," Jim tried.

"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence," he rushed out.

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in Space," Jim told the man.

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones," he replied bitterly while unscrewing the cap to a flask. He took a sip and offered Jim some which he took.

"Jim Kirk."

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy," the man said.

"Nice to meet you that blonde over there is my twin sister Sammy," Jim pointed.

"Do not ever call me Sammy," I instructed. "But it's nice to meet you all the same.

With that last sentiment and a nod of his head the shuttle took off. They were on their way back to San Francisco, Starfleet Headquarters. Sam was ready to jump back into school and, she was more than a little excited that Jim was coming as well. She couldn't wait to tell Spock and the rest of her professors who she hoped would be impressed with the work her brother would do.

* * *

**3 years later...**

In the short three years since Jim had joined his sister at Starfleet academy and both siblings had made rather specific names for themselves. While both excelled exponentially in their studies, one took things more seriously than the other. Sam had been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander due to her training and her performance on a rather tough mission she was assigned in her junior year. Jim excelled in his studies, even though they were broad based, but he had a tenancy to get in little bouts of trouble.

The usual bar scuffles and domestics disturbances were a normal occurrence for Jim. Thanks to his roommate and best friend, Leonard McCoy, he always came out of things relatively unscathed or completely healed. Sam appreciated Leo's unwavering dedication and considered him one of her closest friends as well. She often spent her time in their room or in common areas with them laughing and attempting to study.

Jim had made quite a name for himself among the females of Starfleet and the surrounding area. His lust was insatiable. McCoy spent many nights either in the hallway outside of their dorm or in Sam's room. Since she was in a special program she didn't have a roommate. Some nights when she was there Leo slept on the floor beside her bed and other times she was elsewhere and he claimed her bed for himself.

It was the afternoon and Jim and Jim had a spring in his step that was pleasant but unusual. Sam and McCoy were walking with him through the courtyard as he chatted up and smiled at everything in a skirt.

"What's go you so happy?" McCoy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jim said unconvincingly.

"I don't suppose you do," Leo continued.

"I'm taking the test again," he said to them.

"You got to be kidding me," McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Jimmy c'mon," Sam tried.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning and I want you both there," he said distractedly.

"You know, I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for a third time. I'm a doctor, Jim, I'm busy," McCoy said.

"Bones," Jim began, using his nickname for McCoy, "Doesn't it bother you that no one's ever passed the test?"

"Jim, it's the Kobyashi Maru. No one passes that test, and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds," McCoy tried.

"Plus you aren't getting the point of it," Sam added.

"I got to study," he said kissing his sister's forehead and bolting towards the dorms.

"Study my ass," Leo said.

"Who is he seeing lately?" Sam asked not really caring.

"Some green chick," Leo said chuckling.

"Ha!" Sam laughed, "That's Uhura's roommate I'll bet. He just loves to do anything to irritate her. You should be safely alone tonight then," Sam told him.

"Yeah, I guess. Wanna grab a drink?" he offered.

"Sure," Sam replied.

The two friends proceeded to a dive bar just off campus and sat down at a table in the corner. They were still in uniform so they didn't want to make a spectacle like they normally would if Jim were there. The bartender tensed for a moment until he realized that Jim was not accompanying them. They both ordered their drinks and settled into an easy conversation.

A few drinks, drinking games, and drinking dares later both Sam and Leo were completely toasted. Leo could handle his alcohol much better than Sam though. As they settled up with the bar tender and walked out of the door Sam began to struggle with walking. Leo decided he would help her back to her room like the gentlemen he was.

"You know Leo, your hair is really soft," Sam slurred as she petted his head roughly.

Leonard McCoy had been divorced and heart broken right before he entered Starfleet. He was able to quickly get past this though, due to a certain strawberry blonde who wormed her way into his heart. She was always smiling and supportive of Jim and Leo. She had taken both of them under her wing at the academy. This was expected of her to do for her brother but not for Leo. He was entranced by her eerily dark blue eyes and silky long hair. In his drunken state he knew mistakes could made and excused in the morning.

McCoy half dragged, half carried Sam back to her dorm and led her inside. He had long ago obtained her door code for nights when he was locked out of his own by her brother. He set her down on the bed and walked into the bathroom to relive himself. When he came back out she had stripped down to her underwear and bra and was standing in front of him innocently.

"Don't stare Lenny," she teased putting her hands on her hips and making herself that much more attractive.

"Well don't strut around like somethin' to stare at then darlin'," he drawled in a husky voice.

Her eyes contemplated his words for a moment and she let her guard down. Leo walked forwards and pinned her down against the bed and began kissing her roughly. She took a moment in her drunken state to register what was happening. When she did, she pushed him off of her hard. He flew off the bed and half way across the room, banging his head on her desk.

"Ow," he complained rubbing the back of his head, "Damn woman, that's a little rough. Even for me."

"Leo. I'm married," she said.

"What?" he yelled eye bulging out of his head.

"Well not exactly married, but in a very serious relationship," she explained. "I mean to say, it's a secret but it's also the only relationship I'll ever have. I love him completely."

"Well, I'm sure he's a bastard whoever he is," McCoy said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Lenny," she pleaded but he had already walked through the door.

That night Sam cried herself to sleep thinking of how much it was her fault that Leo thought of her like that. She loved Spock. She would never have feelings for someone else. She didn't want to hurt her best friend like that though. Leo stomped angrily into his and Jim's shared room glaring at Jim's sleeping body before passing out.

In the morning all three got ready for Jim's test in silence. Jim was comfortably ready, even a little smug. Leo was nervous and still a little angry at Sam for not telling him and Jim about her secret boyfriend. Sam was completely mortified and definitely still a little bit drunk. On her way to the test she was spotted by Spock. He pulled her to the side of the crowd, into a dark corner where no one could see or hear them.

"You look troubled," he evaluated.

"Spock," she whispered caressing his face.

He leaned into the very human gesture, closing his eyes. This was his future. He could see all good things in Samantha Kirk. He wanted to keep her by his side for the rest of his life. He was desperate to hold on to her. He felt things, things he had never considered to feel before. She made him feel vulnerable and, human.

"I," she began hesitantly looking down as a tear fell from her eye. "I love you."

"Despite my attempts to quell the growing emotions within me I believe I love you as well," he told her.

Sam looked up at him, her eyes shining with a new found purpose, and allowed the silent tears to flow freely. She loved a half Vulcan and he returned her affections. This was something for the books surely. Sam decided to wait to tell Spock about her indiscretions the night before. She had not been at fault and had rebuffed Leo's advances completely but, she still felt bad.

Instead she stood on her toes to passionately kiss her boyfriend. He returned the kiss, immediately taking control and back her farther into their dark corner. Spock placed one hand on her hip and the other on her face in a gentle caress. Their kisses became urgent and his grip tightened. He moved the hand on her face to the small of her back so he could position her body how he wanted it. His movements were lust induced and frenzied. With their newly declared love anything was possible.

Sam felt Spock's grip on her hip bone tighten until it became painful. She knew he couldn't gauge his actions while in this hazy state. Still, she attempted to pull away only to be held in place. She let out a small whimper to let him know he was hurting her and he instantly released her and stepped back. Both Sam and Spock were breathing heavily and staring at each other with questions in their eyes.

"I did not intend to exert unnecessary force upon you. My mind was focused elsewhere," he admitted.

"You didn't hurt me Spock," Sam said stepping forwards and linking her hand with his. "I'm fine, but I have to get to the test to make sure my brother is doing alright."

"I am sure that you will both perform admirably in the simulation. Perhaps this time your brother will infer the purpose of the test and we can be finished with his many agonizing attempts," Spock told her.

"He won't ever learn his lesson," Sam said smiling. "I'll meet you after the test in your quarters?" she asked.

"That will be sufficient," Spock answered blushing slightly.

The two shared a simple sweet kiss before heading in opposite directions. Spock continued to ponder the revelation of his love for Sam. He was oddly undisturbed by this emotion. He knew he felt it for his mother, it seemed only natural to feel it for the woman he had been seeing in a romantic capacity. Sam was trying to think of ways to tell Spock about Leo and, Jim and Leo about Spock. She would wait until the test was over before she said anything.

Just before she walked into the testing area she spotted Leo. He was waiting by the door in a crumpled uniform. He looked hung over and miserable. She hoped her less than gracious rejection had nothing to do with it. She walked up to him with a cautious smile on her face. He instantly noticed her and stood straighter as she approached.

"You look interesting," she commented carefully.

"Yeah, well I didn't sleep much. Walked around campus for a bit then changed and came here," he said.

"You never slept?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I had a lot to think about," he said gruffly.

"Leo," she said sadly.

"Listen, dammit, I don't care if you're dating the President of the Federation he's not good enough," McCoy said through clenched teeth.

"And you are?" Sam countered.

"I may not be as perfect as a circle but I sure as hell know how to treat a woman. Dammit I know you Sam. I know what you like and how you think. Who the hell else could possibly have gotten past the Great Wall of Sam?"

"None of your damn business," she said fuming.

She nudged past him into the testing room where she spotted Jim speaking with Uhura. He was trying to convince her, yet again, to go out on a date with him. Nyota was much too smart though. She took her seat shaking her head with a smile and waved slightly to Sam. All students were present and the simulation began.

"We're receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them," Uhura said tiredly.

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, Captain," Jim said slowly.

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us," McCoy informed Jim.

"That's okay," Jim replied.

"That's okay?" McCoy asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Jim said pulling out an apple and taking a bite.

"Did he say don't worry about it?" an Instructor asked in the observation room.

" Is he not taking the simulation seriously?" another Instructor ventured to guess.

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either?" McCoy asked sarcastically.

"They're firing, Captain," Sam informed him punching away at buttons at her security station.

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship," Jim directed Uhura.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, Captain?" Uhura asked now slightly peeved, crossing her arms.

"Alert medical," Jim said slowly facing her with his signature smirk on his face.

"Our ship is being hit. Shields at sixty percent," McCoy said.

" I understand," Jim said.

"Well should we, I don't know, fire back?" McCoy suggested throwing his arms about in an annoyed fashion.

"No," Jim replied taking a bite of apple.

"Of course not," McCoy muttered.

As Sam, Uhura, and McCoy grew more annoyed and filled with disbelief the power suddenly turned out. Sam slightly panicked. She had always been afraid of the dark, to an almost comically ridiculous degree. Jim grimaced knowing his plan would affect his sister negatively. McCoy started to stand to walk over to Sam and Uhura looked around wildly for the source of the problem. In the observation room the instructors began asking questions.

"What is this? What's going on?" one Professor asked.

"Hmm," Jim mused for a moment. "Arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds," he directed Sam.

"Jim, their shields are still up," she replied.

"Are they?" he asked looking to McCoy.

"No. They're not," he answered in disbelief.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, so don't waste ammunition," he ordered Sam with a smirk.

"Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing," Sam spoke. "All ships destroyed," she informed him.

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew. So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway," he said cockily taking another bite of his apple and looking towards the observation room with an indignant smirk.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?" a Professor asked.

"I do not know," Spock replied, puzzlement lighting his face.

The other cadets happily cheered Jim all the way to the bar after they were let out of the simulation. Uhura simply rolled her eyes and walked away. McCoy grabbed Sam's arm in an attempt to stop her from leaving, but Sam pulled away roughly and he lost sight of her in the crowd. She headed straight for Spock's quarters. She knew he would want to see her immediately. Something had gone gravely wrong with that test.

Before she stepped close enough to the door to set off the chime Spock walked up behind her, punched the door code in, and lead her inside. He stood facing her with an accusatory glare. She could understand his suspicions of her brother, but of her?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I am simply attempting to dissect your character," he told her.

"You think I helped him cheat," she said bluntly.

"No," he said slowly. "I am, worried, that you will attempt to assist him in covering up his techniques."

"Spock," she said reaching out for him. "I would never condone Jim cheating. Court Marshal him and throw him out of school, he's being a bastard," she told him.

"I did not wish to place you in a position where you would be forced to choose between your brother and myself. I care for your emotional well being very much," he admitted pulling her into a tight hug.

"I would never have to choose. I know that my brother is a good person. I don't understand why he cheated this time. What I mean to say is I can't see a time when you'll both be right and I'll have to choose. I will always pick what's morally right," she explained clutching to Spock like a lifeboat.

"I am relieved to hear your explanation. I would not want to become a source of unrest in your life," he sighed.

"You could only ever be an escape, a sweet blissful non reality that whisks me away from all of my troubles," Sam told him.

"I am unsure of the meaning behind your words but, the sentiment seems lovely all the same," he allowed.

They held each other for several hours before Sam snuck back to her room in the dark. She was disgruntled with her brother for possibly cheating but, she was so very content with her relationship. She slept soundly feeling as though she were floating on a cloud. Her spirits lifted by the knowledge of Spock's love.

The next morning all cadets and personnel were called to the auditorium for a special meeting. McCoy and Jim arrived together and took seats near the front as they always did for these things. Uhura and Sam sat together towards the middle so as not to draw attention to themselves, for they could guess about the nature of the meeting.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward. Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation One-Seven point three of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?" Admiral Barnett announced.

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly," Jim said once he had arrived at the podium.

Spock stood from the audience and began walking towards the front. Sam tingled with fear for her brother but, she knew he needed to be held accountable for his actions. McCoy was watching with a halfway amused expression until he turned and saw Sam's worried gaze. Uhura was indifferent, only hoping Jim would finally get some sense forced into him.

"Step forward, please," Barnett began. "This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test," Spock said matter-o-factly.

"Your point being?" Jim asked cheekily.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated," Barnett accused.

"Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable," Jim reasoned.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario," Spock said.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios," Jim replied with confidence.

"Then, not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson,"

"Please, enlighten me," Jim said.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk. A Captain cannot cheat death," Spock replied.

Sam sucked in a shaky breath of air. Spock had gone too far. Their father's death was a cared untouchable matter. He should have known that bringing him into the argument would negatively affect Sam.

"I of all people," Jim said flatly.

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" Spock pressed.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test?" Jim diverted.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test," Spock told him.

"Enlighten me again," Jim said.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain," Spock informed him as though he was telling someone the sky was blue.

Just then an aide approached the Admiral and handed him a readout. The Admiral read for a moment before deciding something and turning back to the audience. There was a sort of calm fear in his eyes that waivered slightly under the lights.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed," Admiral Barnett ordered.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Jim asked as McCoy approached him while the other cadets filed out of the auditorium.

"I don't know, but I like him," Bones told him slapping his back.

Jim rolled his eyes at his friend and left for the hanger with Bones following. Neither man was worried about possible repercussions, knowing that Jim would smile his way to an award somehow instead. Uhura and Sam had already arrived in Hanger One. Uhura waited in line for her posting while Sam reported directly to Captain Pike who had been over seeing her placement as Security Chief of the newly sanctioned USS Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2: It All Falls Apart

******_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Star Trek! I only own any original characters I create. First and foremost though, Star Trek is my inspiration and all credit goes to Gene Rodenberry and whoever else owns the franchise now. But really, thank God for Gene Rodenberry._**

**Chapter 2: It All Falls Apart**

A commander was calling out names and ship assignments to the men in Jim Kirk's section. He listed off everyone, except for Jim. McCoy was already assigned to the Enterprise as one of the senior medical officers. He was certified as a civilian doctor when he came to the academy so he didn't have many course left and was thus assigned a higher place.

"He didn't call my name. Commander! Sir, you didn't call my name. Kirk, James T?" Jim told a short man in uniform.

"Kirk, you're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded, until the Academy Board rules," the man replied before walking away briskly to attend to more tasks.

"Jim, the board'll rule in your favor. Most likely. Look, Jim, I got to go," Bones said lightly.

"Yeah, get going. Be safe. Look out for Sammy too maybe?" Jim said distractedly.

McCoy turned and began walking away only to see Jim walk about in a circle and bump into an officer before standing still looking completely dejected. Bones couldn't watch his friend look off into the crowds with such a dour expression. he turned around, sighed, and grabbed Jim by the arm leading him towards the Medical Bay.

"Dammit. Come with me," Bones said.

"Bones, where are we going?" Jim asked.

"You'll see," he replied cryptically as they passed an angry looking Sam and a confused Pike.

Samantha Kirk had completed her degrees and training well before the required and expected time. She was top marks in all of her classes and had excellent relationships with her professors and peers. She was a model student. When Captain Pike asked her to join him on board the new ship the USS Enterprise she was flattered, overjoyed, and immediately compliant. She knew that Uhura had been assigned there as well due to the young cadet's astounding skills with language. Even McCoy had been assigned as one of the senior medical officers.

All of this lead to the absolute and utter surprise that Sam was displaying in the moment. Captain Pike had just informed her that there was a conflict with a fellow crew member aboard the Enterprise which would keep her from serving. For a moment Sam couldn't imagine who could possibly have difficulty serving with her as the Chief of Security. Then she realized who must have filed the quasi complaint.

"Spock," she said simply anger lacing her tone.

"He told me," Pike sighed. "You haven't told Jim I'm guessing?"

"After all that's happened I may never tell him, assuming I don't kill Spock for being so stupid first," Sam muttered darkly.

"He's worried he won't be able to perform his duties as first officer to the fullest if he can't separate his feelings for you from what's best for the crew," Pike told her.

"I'm going to be Chief of Security Captain. Spock will retract his complaint. I'll see you on board," she informed him.

Pike just smiled and watched her walk angrily away. He wondered for a moment how the other Kirk was taking the thought of being grounded. Christopher Pike was an excellent judge of character, but he couldn't believe how wrong he might have been about Jim Kirk. To think that the boy would go and cheat on the most widely known test in all of Starfleet and then try to talk his way out of it. Either Jim was a petulant ass or the most brilliant future ship Captain there ever was.

Sam saw Spock among the sea of people and approached him quickly. He posture was rigid and formal, so unlike how she greeted him usually. He instantly knew that she had been told by Captain Pike of his worries. Spock had no idea how to further address the issue and was slightly afraid of the fire burning in her eyes.

"I want you to let me die if for one second you think you can save other people. That's what I want. Problem solved, go tell Pike," she huffed out.

"I am assuming that you are referring to the grievance I filed against you in accordance with protocol dictating crew relationships. Officers in command positions are often burdened with difficult choices and our revelation of love has led me to believe that I will not be able to distinguish between my personal feelings and what is logically, and morally, sound," Spock explained.

"If I don't get on the ship because you can't handle our relationship then there might not be a relationship anymore," she replied defiantly.

"You do not mean that," Spock said with slight worry lacing his tone.

Sam sighed, "Of course not Spock. I love you, so much. But I know how to separate personal feelings and the needs of the crew. Please tell Pike you'll revoke your complaint. I need to be on the Enterprise," she pleaded.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding slightly. He bent down and kissed her forehead in a very human gesture and turned away to find Pike. Sam left out an enormous sigh of relief. She had thought Spock was going to put up much more of a fight. She continued into the shuttle they had been standing near and strapped herself in, wondering how her brother was faring.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked as he and McCoy entered the Med Bay.

"I'm doing you a favor. I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic. Take a seat," Bones told Jim while he fiddled around with some of the medical supplies. "I'm going to give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas," he stabbed Jim in the neck with said hypospray.

"Oww! What for?" Jim asked.

"Give you the symptoms," Bones replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked again pain now seeping into his voice.

"You're going to start to lose vision in your left eye," Bones informed him rearranging some equipment.

"Yeah, I already have," Jim said blinking and scowling in pain.

"Oh, and you're going to get a really bad headache and a flop sweat," the devious doctor told him.

"You call this a favor?" Jim gasped.

"Yeah, you owe me one," McCoy replied seriously.

McCoy dragged his drugged up friend to the shuttle they were meant to board. Jim had begun sweating and his face was contorted in pain, even showing signs of swelling already. They approached the door only to be stopped by the man checking people in.

"Kirk, James T. He's not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise," the young man said.

" Medical Code states the treatment and transport of a patient to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me. So, I'm taking Mister Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?" McCoy fibbed convincingly.

"As you were," the man said with a look of disgust shot Jim's way.

"As you were," Jim replied unstably.

"C'mon," McCoy said dragging Jim into the shuttle.

Once they sat down Jim crossed his arms and puckered his lips in agony. He was surely going into some state of shock from whatever Bones had given him. He, unfortunately, trusted Bones with his life and would continue to allow him to perform such medical tricks on him in the future. Bones had always been the one to fix him up after fights and keep him from getting worse. His own personal nurse, Sam would say.

"I might throw up on you," Jim told Bones sarcastically.

"Oh Jim, you got to look at this!" Bone said excitedly looking out of the shuttle window he was sat by. "Jim, look!"

"What?" Jim responded annoyed.

James Kirk was at a loss for words when he peered over his best friend's shoulder and out of the shuttle window. He saw space, and the Enterprise. The ship was beautiful and enormous. He only wanted to sit on the bridge for the rest of his life. Space was where James T. Kirk was meant to be. He continued looking with an awed expression. He wondered if his sister was already on board checking security and acclimating to her new position. Hopefully she would overlook him being a stow away and allow him to remain on board the beauty that lay before him.

Sam Kirk was too busy organizing her security teams to pay attention to the awed gasps of the crewmen on her shuttle. She was sure that seeing the Enterprise from space was a sight to behold but, she didn't have time at the moment. With Spock as second in command everyone would be evaluated critically. She had to make sure that her performance was perfect since their relationship was beyond professional. She would not let him find any flaws in her work.

Once she arrived on the Enterprise she headed straight for her office. Sam laid her few bags down by her standard issue desk and sat down to continue working. She heard the announcement detailing their mission but paid no mind as she had already been briefed on it. As she finished arranging protocols, teams, and emergency plans her office door chimed. Spock entered slowly and looked around at her still bare office. He knew she would waste no time setting up when she could be working. She always had to be the best and prove she was worth something more.

"The Captain requests your presence on the bridge for our initial launch. I believe he wishes you to view us taking off. He is quite unsuccessful in his attempts to hide his favoritism towards you," Spock told her.

"Well you make up for it sweetie," she said sarcastically patting him on the cheek and walking out of the office.

They walked to the bridge in a comfortable silence. Both senior Enterprise officers knew they had a lot of work set out before them. There were many new recruits that needed training and guidance. The Enterprise hadn't even had a launch ceremony. Sam could also sense the tenseness in her Vulcan lover at the thought of his planet, and his parents, being in danger. As she turned to peer at his face in an attempt to decipher his highly developed mask she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a southern accent chasing after it.

Sam and Spock stepped onto the bridge and approached Captain Pike who sat in the Captain's chair. He was looking excited at the prospect of launching his newly commissioned ship. He looked to Spock and Sam with a proud smile. He was so glad these two were part of his senior staff. They were loyal, brilliant, and completely in love. Pike could see that now.

"So you two ready to watch her take off?" the Captain asked.

"Regulation states that I must be seated at my station for launch," Spock commented.

"Of course Spock, go take a seat and check in with Olson," he instructed. "Are you ready for this?" he added to Sam.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just wish Jim could be here to see it, too bad he's an ass," she replied dryly.

"He'll learn someday I think. I believe in him Sam, you should try to as well," he told her. "Mister Spock," he called.

"Captain. Engineering reports ready for launch," Spock informed him.

"Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. A christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on," he said to the bridge crew.

"All decks, this is Captain Pike, prepare for immediate departure," he spoke into the ship wide communicator. "Helm, thrusters."

"Moorings retracted, Captain. Dock control reports ready. Thrusters, fired. Separating from Spacedock," the helmsmen said. "The fleet's cleared Spacedock, Captain. All ships ready for warp."

"Set course for Vulcan," Pike ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain. Course laid in," the same helmsmen replied.

"Maximum warp. Punch it," Pike said.

The young helmsmen, who happened to be a replacement, attempted to take the ship to warp. The ship made a groaning noise and stayed where it was. Spock lifted an eyebrow while the rest of the bridge stared the poor man down with judging eyes. Sam just giggled a bit, loving the controversy.

"Lieutenant, where's Helmsman McKenna?" Pike questioned.

"He has lungworm, sir. He couldn't report to his post," the helmsmen responded. "I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot, right?" the Captain asked skeptically.

"Uh, very much so, sir. I'm, uh, not sure what's wrong," Sulu blushed pressing buttons frantically.

"Is the parking break on?" Pike joked.

"Uh, no. I'll figure it out, I'm just, uh..." he muttered.

"Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?" Spock suggested.

"Ready for warp, sir," Sulu said after pressing the correct buttons to prepared the ship.

"Let's punch it," Pike ordered again.

Watching the ship go into warp was a magnificent sight. Sam had always been morbidly fascinated by space and anything to do with warp travel. She had excelled in her engineering course to the point where some of the instructors had begged her to switch her major. She wanted to be a security officer though. She wanted to rescue people and keep them safe. She was a protector at heart. She had always defended Jim growing up. He would get in fights with bullies all the time. Sam would always be there to back him up or call for help.

"Engines at maximum warp, Captain," Sulu informed.

"Russian whiz kid, what's your name? Chenko, Chirpoff?" Pike asked.

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, sir," he relplied.

"Fine, Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, begin shipwide mission broadcast," Pike ordered.

"Yes, sir, happy to," the young man replied.

"Ensign authorization code nine-five-wictor-wictor-two," he tried.

"Authorization Not Recognized," the computer stated.

"Ensign authorization code nine-five-vwictor-vwictor-two," he tried again.

"Access Granted," the computer allowed.

"May I have your attention, please. At twenty-two hundred hours, telemetry detected at an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from Wulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic actiwity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan, and to assist in the ewacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Wulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time," Chekov informed the crew through the ship wide communicator.

During the announcement Jim had woken up from a synthesized sleep Bones had forced him into. He still felt the effects of the vaccine but, his mind had registered what the young Ensign was saying. He had sprung up instantly and ran into the corridor. He had to find Uhura and then inform the Captain of his theory, while Jim was avoiding the stabs from hyposprays coming from Bones.

Jim Kirk had always been able to put thing together faster than everyone else, even his sister. He could see tiny parts of a situation and determine the entire problem from it. Sam also had this ability but her brain had a tenancy to triage matters. If it didn't affect anything she was focused on in the moment her mind would brush it aside. Jim's mind collected all of the information at once and stored it for further use and evaluation. Both siblings were geniuses in their own way. In this moment though, the Enterprise needed Jim's genius.

"Jim! I'm not kidding, we need to keep your heart rate down!" McCoy shouted while Jim fiddled with the corridor computer.

"Computer, locate crew member Uhura!" Jim ordered.

"I haven't seen a reaction this severe since med school," Bones commented.

"We're flying into a trap!" Jim shouted.

"Dammit Jim, stand still," Bones grumbled.

Bones stabbed Jim with a hypospray causing him to yell, "Ow! Stop it!"

By this time the pair had made their way to engineering. McCoy was still scanning Jim and trying to get him to calm down but, he was only getting more annoyed and frantic. He knew what was about to happen and he wanted, no needed, to stop it.

" Uhura, Uhura," Jim badgered.

"Kirk, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"The transmission from the Klingon prison planet, what exactly was..." he began but was cut off by Uhura making a startling discovery.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with your hands?!" she gestured to his highly swollen hands that he had discovered in sickbay already.

"It-it-it... look, who is responsible for the Klingon attack? Was the ship Romul..." he tried again but his words became slurred towards the end.

"Was the ship what?" Uhura asked.

"What's happening to my mouth?" he mumbled to Bones.

"You got numb tongue?" the doctor responded.

"Numb tongue!" Jim shouted strangely.

"I can fix that!" McCoy declared running to his medkit.

"Was the ship what?" Uhura tried again.

"Romulan!" Jim said, but it was garbled.

"What?" she asked in exasperation.

"Romulan," he spoke a little more clearly.

"Romulan?" she clarified.

"Yeah," he nodded vigorously.

Yes," she stated.

"Yes!" he cheered.

"Ahh... dammit!" he groaned as Bones shot him with another hypospray. Then he took off in a full on sprint, followed by Bones and Uhura.

"Jim!" Bones shouted as his friend got closer to the bridge.

"What's going on?" Uhura asked.

"Jim, come back!" McCoy continued to shout.

"Kirk!" Uhura tried.

"Captain!" Jim shouted running onto the bridge.

"Jim, no!" Bones yelled grabbing for him.

"Captain Pike, we have to stop the ship!" Jim declared.

"Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise!" Pike asked angrily.

"Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction of a Melvaran flea vaccine, completely... " the doctor rambled.

"Bones, Bones..." Jim sighed.

"...delusional. I take full responsibility," Bones finished.

Sam just stared at her brother and his best friend. She saw that Uhura had come onto the bridge as well. She could only imagine what her brother was referring to. She glanced at Uhura who sent her a confused look. Then she looked at Spock who had his eyes murderously trained on her brother. She sighed and stepped forward to assist in the handling of her brother.

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans," Jim stated.

"Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical, we'll have words later," Pike responded in awe.

"Aye Captain," McCoy agreed.

"Look, sir, that same anomaly..." he trailed off being interrupted by Pike.

"Mister Kirk..." Pike said.

Sam began to put the pieces together. Romulans, a lightning storm mentioned earlier, and her brother absolutely freaking out. She knew he must think that the same people who attacked the ship they were born on were responsible for this situation. She could only stare at him, jaw slack, eyes wide, as she realized what was about to occur.

"Mister Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel," Spock interjected.

"Look, I get it, you're a great arguer. I'd love to do it again with you to," Jim commented.

"I can remove the Cadet..." Spock suggested causing Sam's eyes to widen further.

"Try it! This Cadet is trying to save the bridge," Jim yelled yanking Sam behind him protectively.

She fell into Bones who wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. This only frustrated Spock further. He understood that his suggestion implied violence but it was not directed towards Cadet Kirk's sister. Bones was happy to have his best friend's sister securely wrapped in his arms. Even if she could kick his ass any day, he still felt protective of her. Sam was stunned into submission for once. She had always been terrified of the ship that destroyed the Kelvin. If that was waiting for them on Vulcan she didn't know how she would cope. She shuddered and Leo squeezed her tighter.

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?"

"It's not a rescue mission, listen, it's an attack," Jim reasoned.

"Based on what facts?" Spock asked, his annoyance with Jim growing and the need to yank Sam from the doctor's grip reaching an all time high.

"That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the USS Kelvin. (to Pike) You know that, sir, I read your dissertation. That ship which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack to place on the edge of Klingon space and at twenty-three hundred hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by a Romulan, sir. It was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship," Jim explained.

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" Pike questioned.

Jim looked to Uhura who replied, "Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that," Jim said.

"The Cadet's logic is sound," Spock allowed. "And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept her conclusion."

"Scan Vulcan space, check for any transmissions in Romulan," Pike ordered to communications officer sitting at his post.

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan," the Lieutenant replied.

"What about you? Do you speak Romulan, Cadet?" Pike asked Uhura.

"Uhura. All three dialects, sir," she told him.

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant," Pike ordered.

"Yes sir," she responded gratefully.

"Kirk, Sam," Pike clarified, "hail the USS Truman."

"All the other ships are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seemed to have lost all contact," Sam responded, brushing out of Leo's grasp and relieving the ensign sitting at the security station.

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of any kind in the area," Uhura spoke.

"It's because they're being attacked," Jim claimed.

"Shields up, red alert," Pike ordered.

"Arrival in Vulcan in five seconds... four... three... two..." Sulu counted down.

The sight they witnessed when the dropped out warp was one of nightmares. There were broken ship parts scattered about space with bodies floating lifelessly in between. Sam stifled a gasp while Uhura let out a startled cry. The rest of the bridge crew looked on in horror and fear.

"Emergency evasive," Pike ordered.

"Running sir," Sam responded.

"Damage report," Pike requested after they had maneuvered underneath a large hunk of starship.

"Deflector shields are holding," Sam replied.

"All stations. Engineer Olson, report," Pike called through the comm. "Full reverse, come about starboard ninety degrees, drop us underneath and..."

They spotted an enormous and foreboding ship through the window. Sam stopped breathing for a moment as she recognized it to be the ship that had destroyed the Kelvin and killed her father. The rest of the bridge was silenced by their fear.

"Captain, they're locking torpedoes," Spock said breaking the silence.

"Avert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields," Pike instructed.

Torpedoes began hitting the Enterprise all over. Sam read the destruction at her station. There ship was failing, their people dying, and she couldn't think of a single security protocol that would help stop it. She hit the console in frustration.

"Sulu, status report," Pike said.

"Shields at thirty-two percent. They're weapons are powerful, sir. We can't take another hit like that," Sulu reported.

"Get me Starfleet Command," the Captain tried.

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. It's signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities," Spock explained.

" All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons," the captain replied, never letting his resolve waiver.

There was a tense moment where the weapons fire paused. The crew didn't breathe or think in these few precious seconds. They all worried for their deaths that were about to be delivered by the massively destructive ship before them.

"Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura said.

The Captain nodded at her to respond. He sat in his chair waiting to see how he could resolve this situation and get his crew out of the mess alive. Sam was tense, guessing that whoever appeared on the screen would only further their torture before there impending deaths.

"Hello," a bald man with Romulan markings said as the view screen came up.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking," Pike responded.

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero," the man taunted.

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw. I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location," Pike tried to reason.

"I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart, as does your Vulcan crewmember, isn't that right, Spock?" Nero sneered.

"Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted?" Spock said stepping forward.

"No, we're not. Not yet. Spock, there's something I would like you to see," he spoke darkly.

This made Sam anxious and she stepped forward as well. She had intended to subtly gesture for Spock to move out of view. Instead she tripped, no so subtly, on a loose wire and fell into Spock. He sensed her movement and turned around to catch her, before moving her behind him.

"Ah, I see the two of you are the same at least. Samantha, how are you feeling?" Nero asked.

"I am quite positive that you have not met Lieutenant Commander Kirk either. It would be unwise to engage in frivolous communication with our crewmen at this point in your demands," Spock said in a low voice putting a hand behind him. He needed to touch Sam, just to keep calm.

"Very well Spock, you want my demands. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will send Samantha Kirk on a shuttle to come aboard the Narada, for negotiations," he ordered.

"I'm the Captain of this ship, I know everything that's needed for negotiations. Kirk had just been commissioned," Pike responded.

"Very well Christopher, you come aboard then," Nero said smirking. "I'll be seeing Samantha again."

"He'll kill you, you know that," Jim said.

"Your survival is unlikely," Spock added moving away from Sam.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake," Jim tried again.

"I, too, agree. You should re-think your strategy," Spock said.

"I understand that. I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat," Pike announced to the bridge.

"I have training, sir," Sulu spoke up.

"Come with me. Kirks, you too. Jim's not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the conn," Pike stated walking off the bridge.

"Aye aye Captain," the young Russian replied.

"What the hell did he want with Sam?" Jim asked breaking the ice.

"He's crazy, that's all," Sam responded. Pike sent her a knowing look while Spock remained silent.

"Well I'm not letting you out of my sight until he's dead," Jim said.

"I'm the Security chief not you," she argued back.

"Okay, moving on. Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, we can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job. Mister Kirk, Mister Sulu, Engineer Olson, will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside. You'll disable it, then you'll beam back to the ship. Mister Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport capabilities, communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet, report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back, rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system. Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer," Pike said.

"Which Kirk?" Jim asked jokingly.

"You," Pike responded.

"What?" Jim asked shocked while Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Captain, please, I apologize. The complexities of Human pranks escape me," Spock said loudly.

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the Captain, you are. Let's go," Pike said stepping into the transporter with Sulu and both Kirks.

"Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?" Jim asked.

"Oh, I guess you'll have to come and get me," he responded to the new first officer. "Careful with the ship, Spock. She's brand new," he encouraged.

The lift doors slid closed and Acting Captain Spock stood staring at the cold metal for a moment. His Captain, and friend, Christopher Pike was surely flying to his death and the woman he loved was not far off. He was having extreme difficulty controlling his disbelief in their abilities and the strong sense of foreboding at the thought of their deaths. Regardless he had an enormous responsibility thrust upon him and he would perform admirably.

Sam was silently brooding at the decision to put her brother, who was currently on academic suspension, in a high command position. She wondered for a moment if Captain Pike didn't trust her, but then she remembered what he had told her about having faith in Jim. She would put her trust in her brother as she always did and follow his lead. They arrived in the shuttle bay and the tension among them was clear. They went their separate ways to change into flight suits and returned to take their seats in the shuttle. Engineer Olson was with them by this point.

"Shuttle eight nine, USS Enterprise. You are cleared forward..." a crewmen spoke over the intercom.

"You got the charges right?" Jim asked Olson.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to kick some Romulan ass. Right?" Olson replied.

"Yeah," Jim responded half-heartedly.

"Oh yeah," Olson said cheerily.

"Just make sure to stay on target Olson," Sam instructed.

"Understood," he nodded unconvincingly.

They felt the shuttle disembark from the ship and saw space outside the window. Captain Pike was piloting the shuttle with nothing but confidence. Sam, Jim, Sulu, and Olson were all sitting ready for launch from the shuttle in their shiny suits. Olson wore a red suit for engineering, Sulu and Sam goldish yellow ones for command, and Jim a blue science suit even though he was just a stowaway.

"So, what kind of combat training do you have?" Jim asked.

"Fencing," Sulu replied with a desperate look on his face.

"Pre-jump," Pike announced.

The four starfleet officers put their helmets on, secured their gear, and prepared for the jump. All had concentrated looks on their faces and nervous twitches gracing the rest of their body.

"You are clear from USS Enterprise airspace..." a crewmen spoke over the comm.

"Gentelmen, and Sam, we're approaching the drop zone. You have one shot to land on that platform. You may have to fix this to pull your 'chute as late as possible. Three... two... one. Remember, the Enterprise won't be able to beam you back until you turn off that drill. Good luck," Pike informed them before pulling a lever and sending them hurtling out of the shuttle.

Back on the Enterprise Spock had returned to the bridge. Uhura was still sitting at the communications station and the young Russian genius was holding down the fort from his navigation post. McCoy had since left to assist with the many injuries aboard the ship. Spock sat down in the Captain's chair and struggled to keep his face emotionless. He was terribly worried for Samantha. If he could have had a moment to think he would have suggested a logical reason as to why she should stay on board.

"Away team is entering the atmosphere, sir. Twenty thousand meters," Chekov reported.

The four brave and reckless individuals in the away team were plummeting from the skies of Vulcan. They were nearing the atmosphere and knew it would be hell to punch through. They tensed for a moment before they felt the slight burning sensation as the descended upon the drill.

"Approaching the platform at fifty-eight hundred meters," Chekov said.

"Kirk to Enterprise," Jim said. "Distance to target, five thousand meters."

The comm was the only link they all had to each other and they continued to speak through it even though constant reports were unnecessary.

"Forty-six hundred meters from the platform," Chekov said.

"Forty-two hundred meters to target," Sulu said.

"Four thousand meters," Jim spoke again.

"Three thousand meters," Sam said.

"Two thousand meters," Jim said.

"Pull your chute," Sulu shouted a moment later.

Sulu was the first to open his chute, quickly followed by Jim. Sam tried hitting the button on the front of her suit but nothing happened.

"Two thousand meters!" Olson shouted.

"C'mon, pull your chute, Olson! Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Jim yelled.

"It won't open!" Sam shouted desperately.

"Not yet! Fifteen hundred meters!" Olson yelled with excitement as Sam was finally able to open her chute.

"Open your chute!" Sulu tried to instruct Olson.

"Yeah!" Olson screeched in excitement.

"Olson, pull your chute!" Jim ordered.

"One thousand meters," Olson said more calmly this time.

Olson finally pulled his chute only to slam drastically into the platform and bounce off directly into the energy beam. Sam and the others watched in horror knowing he had surely died. Sam was coming in faster than Sulu and her brother so she had to focus on landing without falling.

"Olson!" Jim screamed.

"Olson is gone, sir," Chekov said in shock.

Sam landed first, roughly hitting the middle part of the platform and cracking her helmet so badly it flew off her head. He chute was ripped by the cables and she fell in a heap as her head started to spin. She quickly leaped up as she saw Jim land and nearly fall off like Olson had, but he retracted his parachute and ripped his helmet off. Two Romulans cam busting out of the door she was near and the fight instantly started.

" Both Korks has landed, sir," Chekov said.

One of the Romulans began shooting only to miss and hit Sulu's chute causing him to fall faster towards the platform. His chute caught on the top and he swung under for a moment, pushing off the siding, and retracting his chute to pull him back up. Jim was hanging off the ledge by now as a Romulan tried to step on his hands and Sam was full on battling the other Romulan and another that had appeared. Sulu jumped in the fight with Sam.

Sam used only her fists as weapons, delivering blow after blow to the weak points of the Romulan's physiology. She knocked his feet out from under him and landed on top of him straddling his waist and began punching him in the face repeatedly. She stopped when she realized he was completely unconscious and possibly dead from the multiple angry blows.

Sulu had tricked his opponent into standing atop a vent that flared and burned the attacker alive. He then stabbed the Romulan attempting to kill Jim and helped Jim up off the ledge.

"Give me your hand! C'mon!" Sulu shouted lifting Jim up. "Olson had the charges!" he continued.

"I know!" Jim replied.

"What do we do?!" Sulu yelled.

"Sam! Grab his gun!" Jim shouted at his sister.

The Kirk siblings began blasting inside the operations room of the platform until they were convinced that they had damaged it enough for it to be inoperable for a while at least. The stepped back to admire their handy work and receive news from the bridge.

"The jamming signal is gone. Transport abilities are reestablished," Uhura reported back on the Enterprise.

"Transporter control is reengaged, sir," Chekov said.

"Chekov, run gravitational sensor, and I want to know what they are doing on the planet," Spock ordered.

"Aye commander, ack, Captain. Sorry, Captain," the young ensign replied.

"Kirk to Enterprise. They just launched something at the planet, through the hole they just drilled," Jim reported. "Do you copy Enterprise?"

"Yes, sir," an officer replied as the bridge was experiencing a flurry of activity.

"Captain, gravitational sensors are off the scale. If my calculations are correct, they're creating a singularity, that will consume the planet," Chekov told the acting Captain Spock.

"They're creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?" Spock asked shocked.

"Yes sir," Chekov answered.

"How long does the planet have?" Spock barely breathed out stunned.

"Minutes, sir. Minutes," Chekov said shrugging.

"Alert Vulcan command center to signal a planetwide evacuation on all channels, all frequencies," Spock instructed Uhura. "Maintain standard orbit," he ordered another bridge officer.

"Yes, sir," the officer replied.

"Where are you going?" Uhura asked.

" To evacuate the Vulcan High Council. They are tasked with protecting our cultural history and my parents will be among them," he informed her.

"Can't you beam them out?" she asked with concern.

"It is impossible. They will be in the katric ark. I must get them myself," he told Uhura. "Chekov, you have the conn," Spock told the young Russian.

"Aye," he replied. "Uh, yay," he said to the side.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us outta here," Sam ordered.

"Standby, locking on your signal," the transporter chief replied.

Sam and Sulu were standing at the edge of the platform looking for whatever had been launched into the planet. Sulu reached out an arm to steady Sam who was teetering dangerously due to her head injury. Just as she began to faint and Sulu caught her the platform began to move and the fell off the edge, Sulu holding onto Sam tightly. Neither had a parachute to use and were now plummeting towards their deaths.

"I can't lock onto you. Don't move. Don't move!" the transporter chief yelled frantically.

"Kirk!" Sulu shouted grasping Sam tighter.

"Sulu! Sam!" Jim shouted back before jumping completely off the platform after them.

"Sulu! Hold on!" Jim shouted realizing that his sister was unconscious.

"I got ya! Now, pull my 'chute!" he shouted.

Jim was wrapped around Sam, grasping Sulu's shoulder's as they continued to fall. Sulu finally managed to hit the button on Jim's front and the chute came flying out. Then it severed from them and the continued to fall, holding on to each other in desperation.

"Kirk to Enterprise! We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!" Jim ordered.

"I'm trying. I can't lock on your signal, you're moving too fast," the transporter chief said sadly.

"I can do that. I can do that! Take the conn!" Chekov yelled on the bridge as he leapt up and ran towards the transporter room.

"Aye, sir," the officer he had spoken to replied.

"The black hole's expanding. We won't reach minimum safe distance if we don't leave immediately," a female science officer said to no one in particular.

"Move, move, move, move, move! I can do that, I can do that! Move, move, move move!" Chekov yelled running through the corridors.

"Give me radio control, I can lock on!" he said when he had reached his destination.

"Beam us out!" Jim shouted over the comm.

"Enterprise, where are you?" Jim continued to yell.

"Hold on, hold on!" Chekov replied.

"Now, now, now!" Jim said hurriedly as he began to see the rapidly approaching ground. "Do it now! Now, now, now!"

"Don't move! Hold on! Computating gravitational pull and... gotcha!" Chekov shouted triumphantly.

The three Starfleet officers landed in a heap on the transporter pad with a loud bang. The force of the fall woke Sam up and she groaned pushing Sulu off her and rolling to the side, standing up.

"Oh! Yah-my-oo!" Chekov cheered.

"God," Jim sighed.

"Thanks," Sulu said to Jim.

"No problem," he huffed out of breath as he approached Sam to check her for injuries.

Spock entered the transporter room and focused on not rushing to Sam in worry to determine what ailed her at the moment. Instead he sent her an inquisitive look which she returned with a small smile.

"Clear the pad. I'm beaming to the surface," the Vulcan Captain ordered.

"The surface of what? What, are you going down there? Are you nuts? Spock, you can't do that?!" Jim shouted as he and Sulu stepped off the pad.

"As security chief it's my job to accompany you," Sam declared.

"You're in no condition," Jim began but was cut off by Spock. "Energize," he ordered.

"Spock! Sam!" Jim shouted.

Spock and Sam were transported just outside the building they were set to enter. He gestured towards the cliff they would have to climb and Sam pressed a button to relieve her of her gear instantly, leaving her in federation issue spandex under garments. Spock took off his command shirt and handed it to her to put on over the skin tight outfit. They then proceeded to scale the cliff, rather quickly, and run through the halls on the cavern to the council chamber.

"Spock? Sam?" Amanda Grayson spoke in confusion as she saw them enter.

"The planet has only seconds left. We must evacuate. Mother, now!" Spock ordered.

They began running towards the unshielded area outside of the cavern, losing several members of the council on their way. Amanda was glued to Spock's side as they ran, with Sam right next to the pair and Sarek, Spock's father, following directly behind. Once they reached the surface they could see the destruction taking place rather quickly.

"Oh!" Amanda gasped as she peered over the edge.

"Spock to Enterprise. Get us out now!" he shouted.

"Locking on you," he replied. "Don't move. Stay right where you are."

They began glowing from the transport rings surrounding them . Sam and Amanda were standing right on the cliff's edge tensing as they felt the ground begin to shake.

"Transport in five... four... three... two..." Chekov counted down.

The cliff cracked and Sam reached out for Amanda attempting to pull her back despite the transport rings. Amanda fell anyways quickly and with a horrifying scream. Sam tried to run to her, jump off the cliff and fall with her as her brother had done with her and Sulu but her body was being scrambled by the transporter.

" No, no!" Spock shouted realizing that his mother was certainly dead and Sam was close to being next.

"I'm losing her. I'm losing her, I'm losing her! No, I've lost her," Chekov shouted. "Commander Kork stop trying to move the transporter is damaging you," he added.

The group was transported onto the enterprise to a waiting Sulu, Chekov, and Jim. Amanda was missing and so was Sam. Chekov began frantically pushing buttons and she appeared crumpled in a heap, unconscious again, and bleeding in several places. Jim ran to her while Spock stared at the spot his mother should have been. He could not believe that he had just lost his mother. Words could not describe the anguish he felt, but could not allow himself to express. Jim lifted his sister gently from the floor and ran to sickbay with Sulu and Chekov on his tail. Spock and the council members followed immediately.

When they arrived Bones let out a startled cry at seeing Sam so battered and gestured for Jim to set her down on a biobed. He instantly began working on her. She had multiple fractures, breaks, cuts, bruises, and contusions. Her head had suffered a serious blow and he brain was very much at risk. He sedated her, gave her a high dosage of pain meds, and began surgery. Other nurses and doctors attended to the other injured individuals while Spock paced around the room waiting for the verdict on Sam.

"Acting captain's log, stardate twenty-two fifty-eight point four two. We have had no word from Captain Pike. I have therefore classified him a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero. Nero, who has destroyed my home planet and most of its six billion inhabitants. While the essence of our culture has been saved in the elders who now reside upon the ship, I estimate no more than ten thousand have survived. I am now a member of an endangered species." Spock recorded in the ships logs while he waited.


	3. Chapter 3: What Next?

******_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Star Trek! I only own any original characters I create. First and foremost though, Star Trek is my inspiration and all credit goes to Gene Rodenberry and whoever else owns the franchise now. But really, thank God for Gene Rodenberry._**

**Chapter 3: What Next?**

When the council members, Sulu, and Jim were patched up Spock decided he must return to the bridge to command the vessel to the proper rendezvous point. He walked out of sickbay with one last withering glance towards the surgery room, Sulu and Kirk following him to the bridge. They entered the turbo lift and Jim began the conversation.

"She'll be okay, my sister I mean, she's tough," he commented.

"I do not believe that the injuries she has suffered are fatal. Her recovery may be longer than she is willing to accept though," Spock responded.

"That's actually what I most worried about, she'll refuse to take it easy, even for a few days," Jim said easily. "And I'm still confused as to why the hell Nero was so interested in her."

"It would be logical to presume that Nero knows something you do not and is attempting to attain his revenge through Lt. Commander Kirk," Spock replied with disinterest.

"Whatever happens, I hope Sam will be alright," Sulu commented.

"I'm sure she will be," Jim assured him with a smile as they walked onto the bridge.

Uhura instantly eyed Jim with a questioning glance. He nodded and smiled hoping she would understand this meant that Sam would be fine. Kirk walked towards the Captain's chair and sat down as Spock began pacing and Sulu relived the officer at his post. Doctor McCoy walked onto the bridge after a moment with a tired smile on his face.

"She's gonna be fine. She's stable and recovering. She should be awake and moving in a few hours," he informed the bridge.

"That is acceptable news Doctor," Spock replied causing McCoy to roll his eyes. "Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?" he questioned Uhura.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain," she responded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he responded.

"Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target," Jim said crossing his legs in the Captain's chair.

"Out of the chair," Spock chastised causing Kirk to stand reluctantly.

"Well, if the Federation is a target, why didn't they destroy us?" Chekov asked.

"Why would they? Why waste the weapons? You know... we obviously weren't a threat," Sulu mentioned.

"That is not it. He said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my home planet. He also stated his desire in obtaining Lt. Commander Kirk," Spock pondered.

"How the hell did they do that, by the way? Where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?" McCoy asked.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer. Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time," Spock responded.

"Dammit man, I'm a doctor, not a physicist. Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?!" McCoy exclaimed.

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Spock said.

"How poetic," McCoy said sarcastically.

"Then, what would an angry, future Romulan want with Captain Pike? Or Sam?" Jim asked.

"As Captain, Pike does know details of Starfleet's defenses," Sulu suggested.

"What about Sam though?" McCoy asked.

"It could several things but, she is safe aboard the Enterprise none the less," Spock stated.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship. Disable it, take it over, and get Pike back," Jim said determinedly.

"We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical," Spock reasoned.

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake him," Chekov confirmed.

"Then, what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp gear?" Jim asked.

"Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks..." Spock trailed off.

"Okay, alright. There's got to be some way..." Jim continued to argue.

"...we must gather with the rest of Starfleet, to balance the terms of the next engagement," Spock finished.

"There won't be a next engagement. By the time we've gathered, it'll be too late. But you say he's from the future, knows what's going to happen, then the logical thing is to be unpredictable," Kirk tried in desperation.

"You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. To the contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party," Spock informed everyone.

"An alternate reality?" Uhura questioned.

"Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu, plot a course to the Laurentian system warp factor three," Spock instructed.

"Spock, don't do that. Running back to the rest of the fleet for a, a, a confab is a massive waste of time..." Kirk continued to argue desperately.

"...orders issued by Captain Pike when he left..." Spock mentioned.

"He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock, you are captain now! You have to be..." Jim's voice began to rise.

"I am aware of my responsibilities, Mister..." Spock stayed calm.

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target," Kirk was full on yelling now.

"That is correct and why I am instructing you to accept the fact that I alone..." Spock continued to entertain the pointless argument.

"I will not allow us to go backwards..." Jim yelled ferociously turning red.

"Jim!" McCoy shouted trying to stop him.

"...instead of hunting Nero down!" Kirk finished angrily.

"Security. Escort him out," Spock ordered without emotion.

Two security officer grabbed Jim and began leading him off the bridge. He shot Uhura a desperate look, which she turned away from. He knew Bones would never support him either. He had one last chance to do things his way, the right way. He began fighting off the security officers who had a hold of him.

"Hey!" one of them yelled.

"No, Jim!" Bones shouted.

Spock approached the fighting from behind and pinched Jim in the nerve of his neck, effectively knocking him out. The two guards held tight to him and basically dragged him towards the door at Spock's order.

"Get him off this ship," he said with a hint of distaste in his voice.

Spock spent a moment detailing the orders for the bridge crew before he instructed McCoy to accompany him into the turbo lift. He wanted to check on Sam in sickbay. He could no longer quell the urge to go to her. He had bonded with her as much as was possible without consummation of the relationship. Vulcans are touch telepaths and Sam had a very sensitive and open mind. He could sense her emotional and physical feelings at all times. He had yet to inform her of this development for fear of scaring her with the seriousness.

"I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult," Spock said to McCoy.

"Is that a thank you?" McCoy asked in disbelief.

"I am simply acknowledging your difficulties," Spock acknowledged.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," the doctor asked.

"I welcome it," Spock replied.

"Do you? Okay, then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Are you making the logical choice, sending Kirk away? Probably, but the right one? You know, back home we got a saying, 'If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable.'" he muttered dramatically.

"A curious metaphor, Doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential," Spock replied twitching his eyebrow.

"My god, man. You could at least act like it was a hard decision," McCoy said in disgust.

"I intend to assist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet. However, if crew morale was better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise," he said as they arrived in sickbay. "Excuse me."

"Green-blooded hobgoblin," McCoy muttered angrily.

Spock approached the biobed Sam was laying on. He expected her to be asleep, but was surprised when he saw her eyes open and alert. She was attempting to sit up and pulling at the IV in her arm. McCoy saw this and immediately rushed to her bedside. He began checking her over while pushing her back into a laying position.

"Stay down Sam, you've gotta rest dammit," the doctor gruffly instructed.

"No, I need to perform my duties and find out what's going on and fix the problem," she rambled.

"I believe it would be wise to listen to the Doctor Lt. Commander Kirk. You require ample amounts of rest before you continue with your work," Spock said stoically. Inside he was drowning in relief at the steady sound of her voice.

"Is that what you think?" she eyed him wearily.

"Sammy, I just want you to get better. Means you gotta sit still for a while darlin'," Leo said while stroking her hair lovingly. She turned her head away from the gesture. Uncomfortable with the knowledge that Spock was watching.

"Thank you for your opinions Doctor, you may address your other responsibilities and leave me to question Ms. Kirk in private," he dismissed McCoy.

McCoy stared down his superior for a moment before acquiescing and leaving Sam with one last loaded glance. Spock drew the curtain around the biobed after the doctor was out of sight. He then approached Sam's bedside and placed one hand on her left hip and his other hand on her face in mind meld position. She struggled once she realized his intention but he held her there as gently as he could. He initiated the meld and began sorting through her memories forcefully. She resisted but he was far too deeply connected with her not to succeed.

He could sense her pain from her injuries, but they were minimal and she was doing an excellent job with suppressing them. The emotional turmoil she felt due to the loss of Amanda Grayson, his mother, was great. She was mourning not only the loss of a remarkable woman, but the sadness Spock himself was feeling. He immediately attempted to eradicate these emotions. She whimpered slightly and finally pulled away at his summation of the meld.

There were several tears leaking from her eyes, which Spock wiped away with his fingers. He brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. The touch of his lips on her skin made her calm and excited all at once, in different ways. Spock could not stop himself as he moved further down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was short, but passionate and full of want.

"Take me back to my quarters," she demanded breathlessly.

"I do not think it wise to remove you from sick bay," Spock responded.

"Leo will dote on me constantly, he's... well... I think he's in love with me," she admitted.

"What facts do you have to support your theory?" Spock questioned calmly, attempting to mask his anger at the realization of the meaning of the doctor's touches and looks.

"He kissed me one night, after we went out to the bar. I pushed him off and told him I was seeing someone. I don't think it changed his ideas," she said quietly.

"I will speak with him on the matter," Spock said tightly.

"No!" she whispered harshly. "Take me to my room, or your room, whichever is closer. I want to sleep in a bed not in sick bay," she pleaded.

Spock caved at that look. He called over the head Nurse and informed her of his intentions. She reluctantly agreed not wanting to incur the wrath Spock was subtly implying he was capable of should he be denied. He then lifted Sam up and carried her to his quarters against her wishes. Once they arrived he set her down on the bed and pulled out a shirt of his for her to wear. She took off the medical robe she was wearing and grabbed the shirt from him.

Sam tugged on the shirt but Spock's grip was tight. He was not aware of his non-compliance. He was staring at Sam's uncovered chest. It had been a long filled with unwanted emotions. Spock had a strong desire to cage Sam in his hold and show her just how much he loved her. He reached out, placing his unoccupied hand on one of her hips and pulling her gently into him. He covered her lips in a passionate searing kiss to which she responded eagerly.

They dropped to the bed, earning a slight whimper from Sam, and continued their kiss. Spock carefully held himself above her so as not to stress her injuries. His hands were roaming her body; squeezing, caressing, and pinching in all the right places. Sam moaned at the feeling and arched her back into him. These sensations were new to her. Never did their make-out sessions go beyond kissing and unlike her brother Sam was waiting for someone who loved her to be her first.

She tugged Spock's shirt off as his lips moved across her jaw and down her neck. He stopped at her sweet spot and sucked hard, leaving a mark. His emotions required he make a visible claim to show the doctor how serious Sam was in her relationship. Sam gasped at the feeling raked her fingernails down Spock's naked back. He continued to move down her neck when he was satisfied with his mark and soon reached her chest. The sensations were wonderful to Sam and she moaned loudly.

As Spock moved his hands to hook to fingers in either side of Sam's underwear she froze and became silent. Spock pulled them off anyways, but made no move to free himself from his own bottoms. Instead he slipped one finger inside of her causing her to shiver and moan at the same time. He added another finger and she groaned in slight pain at the feeling. She was very tight, he observed. He moved his fingers in and out in a slow motion and placed his thumb above her opening and began rubbing circles.

Sam was falling apart in the very capable hands of Spock. She could not believe that he knew how to perform such intimate acts. Little did she know, Spock had studied the art of love-making when he first arrived on Earth. She bit her lip hard as the pressure between her legs reached an all time high and Spock, finding the act sensual, leaned down for a heavy kiss. With a few final well placed motions inside of her, Sam came apart in Spock's bed with a wild moan. Spock bit down over the mark he had made, but did so gently as to not hurt her.

Sam laid in Spock's bed with her hair strewn about and her body in a relaxed state at the ministrations she had just received. Spock was satisfied in their moment. He had left a visible claim on the woman he loved and given her great pleasure. Sam sighed in content and curled into a ball ready for sleep. Spock wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, glad to have her there.

* * *

"Aggh. Computer, where am I?" came the disgruntled voice of Jim Kirk from the escape pod.

"Location: Delta Vega. Class-M planet. Unsafe. There is a Starfleet outpost fourteen kilometers to the northwest. Remain in your pod until ... summoned authorities," the computer replied.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Jim muttered as he climbed out of the pod.

Scaling the icy wall left by the impact of his escape pod Jim rose to the surface of the deserted planet. He headed in the direction of the starfleet base as his thoughts raced. He wondered if Sam and Bones were alright. He hoped they had protested him being shot off a ship, but figured Bones might get a sadistic kick out of it. Sam would be livid when she woke up from surgery. She would probably punch Spock in the face. Kirk smiled at the thought of his loyal sister. Then scowled at the thought of the half Vulcan acting Captain that was the root of his current predicament.

"Stardate twenty-two fifty-eight point four two, four uh, four whatever," Jim said into his communicator's log. "Acting Captain Spock has marooned me on Delta Vega, what I believe to be a violation of security protocol forty-nine point oh nine, covering the treatment of prisoners aboard as starship."

Jim turned slightly at the sound of something running swiftly towards him. He squinted against the snow flurries to look more carefully at the approaching form. Upon realizing it was a hostile create he ran for his life.

"Whoah! Agh!" he screeched unattractively.

Out of the ice jumped a much larger, much scarier creature which chomped the other animal to bits. It rounded on Jim and let out a terrible noise and continued the chase of the poor Starfleet officer.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he ran.

Jim tripped and rolled down a hill, the creature following after in the same fashion. When he regained his footing he ran for a cave in his line of sight. Once inside the cave he continued running, realizing that the caverns were big enough for the monstrous thing to get through. He found himself inevitably captured by the startling creature and saw his life flash surely before his eyes. Then a human shaped figure stepped out and shooed the monster away with a torch.

"James T. Kirk," the man said.

"Excuse me?" Jim replied standing up, out of breath.

"How did you find me?" he asked looking truly puzzled.

"How do you know my name?" Jim asked skeptically.

"I have been, and always shall be, your friend," the man said simply.

"Wha... oh, look... uh, I don't know you," Kirk struggled to say.

"I am Spock," the man replied clearly.

"Bullshit," Jim said with no humor in his tone.

The older version of Spock led Jim to a cavern with a fire and gestured for him to sit so he could explain things hopefully. Jim couldn't find words and only continued to stare at the man in awe and disbelief.

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you again, old friend. Especially after the events of today," the Spock claimant said.

"Uh, sir I appreciate what you did for me today, but, but if you were Spock you would know we're not friends at all. You hate me, you marooned me here for mutiny," Kirk tried to explain.

"Mutiny?" the older Spock asked shock lacing his features.

"Yes."

"You are not the Captain?" he pressed.

"No, no. Umm... you're the Captain. Pike was taken hostage," Jim said.

"By Nero," Spock's voice held traces of anger.

"What do you know about him?" asked Jim curiously.

"He is a particularly troubled Romulan. Please, allow me. It will be easier," Spock said as he approached Jim with his hand outstretched.

"Whoah, whoah. What are you doin'?" Jim said cautiously.

"Our minds. One and together," Spock began.

"One hundred twenty-nine years from now, a star will explode, and threaten to destroy the galaxy. That is where I'm from, Jim. The future. The star went supernova... " Spock's voice said inside of his mind.

There were images flashing rapidly through Kirk's thoughts. He could see visions of the future and Romulus. He saw a star next exploding.

"...consuming everything in its path. I promised the Romulans that I would save their planet..." Spock continued.

Visions of a Romulan council appeared and the feelings of dread and hopelessness entered Jim.

"We outfitted our fastest ship. Using red matter, I would create a black hole, which would absorb the exploding star," Spock's voice chimed in his head.

A strange ship flashed through Jim's mind and he marveled at the design and abilities that were revealed. He saw the red matter and could feel the fear coming off of the people around it in waves.

"I was en route, when the unthinkable happened. The supernova destroyed Romulus. I had little time. I had to extract the red matter, and shoot it into the supernova."

Jim felt an overwhelming sense of loss and pain as he saw flashes of Romulus blowing up and a tiny cylinder being blasted into the explosion. He could sense the pain coming from all the people who had died and from Spock who blamed himself for not saving them.

"As I began my return trip, I was intercepted. He called himself Nero. Last of the Romulan Empire. In my attempt to escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole. Nero went through first. He was the first to arrive," Spock said sadly.

Jim saw the blackhole suck Spock and Nero's ships into it and Nero's come out the other side. He saw visions of the Kelvin being attacked and felt more pain and sadness coupled with his own emotions attached to the event.

"Nero spent the next twenty-five years awaiting my arrival. But what was years for Nero, was only seconds for me. I went through the black hole. Nero was waiting for me. He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel, and spared my life for one reason. So that I would know his pain."

Nero stood before Spock with an angry sadistic look on his face and Spock fell on his knees before him in sorrow and guilt. Jim felt his anger at the situation rise and more sadness consume him.

"He beamed me here, so that I could observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet, I would be helpless to save mine. Billions of lives lost, because of me, Jim. Because, I failed," Spock finally ended the meld with one last image of Vulcan.

Jim pulled away sweating profusely with tears leaking uncontrollably from his eyes. He was consumed with grief and anger and could not get a hold of himself.

"Forgive me. Emotional transferrance is an effect of the mind meld," Spock spoke.

"So you do feel?" Kirk asked slowly regaining control of his emotions.

"Yes."

"Going back in time, you changed all our lives," Jim stated.

"Jim, we must go. There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here," Spock informed him.

"Wait. Where you came from, did I know my father?" Jim asked eagerly.

"Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for you and Sam joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become Captain of the Enterprise and best man at Samantha and I's wedding," Spock replied.

"Captain? Wedding, Sam?" Jim asked incredulously.

"All occurred on a ship we must return you to as soon as possible," he replied before walking out of the cave.

* * *

Several hours later Sam woke up with the strong urge to use the restroom and shower. Spock was completely awake and simply stroked her face as she squirmed in his hold. He finally released her and watched her walk naked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower really quickly, if you hear a thump I've passed out and you should throw a towel over me before calling medical," Sam said with a hint of humor lacing her tone.

"I do not find you implications humorous at all Samantha. If you are so worried about you ability to shower then I will assist you," he replied rising from the bed.

"Spock I'm kidding. Sit down and relax. I'll be fine, I'm tough," she laughed lightly.

After her shower she changed into a freshly replicated Starfleet security uniform and sat down next to Spock on his couch. She stroked his hair lovingly and snuggled into his side.

"I want to get back to work, and go see my brother," she informed him.

"You are far from ready for duty and, your brother is no longer aboard the ship," Spock told her.

"What?!" she shouted standing.

"I was placed in a situation where the only option was to expel him from the ship in order to quell the mutiny he was attempting to start," Spock responded calmly.

"Expel him from the... Spock where the hell is my brother?" she whispered harshly at him.

"He was launched in an escape pod to the M-Class planet Delta Vega," Spock said.

"He better still be alive when we get back to him or I'll never forgive you," she said coldly.

"I was only attempting to control the situation according to logic. He was starting a mutiny and requesting us to chase after the highly advanced ship that destroyed my planet and took the Captain," Spock reasoned.

"You mean we aren't following the ship trying to bring down the bad guys?" Sam asked angrily.

"We are not, as it would be illogical and dangerous..." Spock began but was cut off by the door chime.

"Better go get the door Captain," she scowled at him.

He looked at her for a moment, desperately hoping she would see reason, before walking to his door. He opened it up to find Doctor McCoy standing there looking rather terrified.

"Have you seen Sam? I mean Lt. Commander Kirk. I can't find her anywhere, she broke out of fucking sickbay," the worried doctor rushed out.

"I know the whereabouts of Samantha Kirk doctor and I can assure you that she is perfectly fine," Spock told him.

"Hey whereabouts, what the hell does that mean? Do you know where she is or not dammit? The nurse said you were the last one to talk to her," McCoy spoke in a frustrated tone.

"I'm right here Leo," Sam sighed approaching from behind Spock.

Spock moved slightly so he was blocking the doctor's view of Sam and attempted to quell the lingering animosity he held towards McCoy for engaging Sam in a romantic situation.

"Oh, so it's like that then huh?" Leo asked Sam gruffly. "You're in bed with the point eared bastard that marooned your brother while I run all over the ship worried sick about you!"

"Leo!" Sam gasped exasperated.

"Doctor I believe the personal aspects of Samantha and I's relationship are of no concern to you. Furthermore I request your return to sickbay immediately," Spock told him formally.

"Yeah, well, she's coming with me. I didn't release her for active duty and she should be laying in a biobed under observation," McCoy challenged.

Before the argument could continue Spock and the senior security officer were summoned to the bridge over the inter comm. All three left Spock's room and their discussion behind as they made their way to the bridge in silence. Upon entering Ensign Chekov informed them of intruders accessing the water turbine controls.

* * *

Jim Kirk and Spock were walking through the harsh surface conditions of Delta Vega to the Starfleet base in hopes of finding transportation back aboard the enterprise. Jim couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to Spock Prime's, as he had taken to referring to him as, comment on him and Sam being married. It was an alternate time line of course. He and Spock had been friends and worked on the Enterprise for a long time probably. Sam and him must have gotten together eventually, but they weren't together in this time line. Sam would have told him something so important.

The approached the base, which was mostly covered in snow, but still looked operational. A small door, a hatch almost, led them to a long hallway inside the building. They waited for a moment warming up before a small creature spotted them. He paused for a moment evaluating them before trotting towards them.

"Hello!" Kirk said to the little thing.

It simply looked both men up and down then gestured for them to follow him further into the station. They arrived to a large room with a smaller section cordoned off like a workstation where a man and dirty clothing lay slumped in his computer chair sleeping. The little creature hit him roughly and pointed to the two new arrivals.

"What? You realize how unacceptable this is?" the man scolded in a Scottish accent.

"Fascinating," Spock Prime commented.

"What?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're just doing your job, but could you not come a wee bit sooner? Six months I've been here, living off Starfleet protein nibs and a promise of a good meal. And I know exactly what's going on here, okay. Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing, for something that was clearly an accident," the man explained with dramatic hand motions and funny facial expressions.

"You are Montgomery Scott," Spock Prime stated.

"You know him?" Jim asked in astonishment.

"Aye, that's me. You're in the right place. Unless there's another hard-working, equally starved Starfleet officer around," the man replied.

"Me!" the little creature state indignantly.

"Keenser, shut up! You don't eat anything. You can eat like a bean, and you're done. I'm talking about food. Real food. But, you're here now, so thank you. Where is it?" Scott asked.

"You are, in fact, the Mister Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming?" Spock Prime asked.

"That's what I'm talking about. How'd you think I wound up here? I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a, like a grapefruit, was limited to about a hundred miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system, which is easy by the way, I could do it with a lifeform. So, I tested it on Admiral Archer's prized beagle," Scott informed them humorously.

"Wait, I know that dog. What happened to it?" Kirk asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when it reappears. I don't know. I do feel guilty about that," Scott replied in an ashamed voice.

"What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct? That it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is travelling at warp speed?" Spock questioned the engineer.

"I think if that equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it," he replied.

"The reason you haven't heard about it, Mister Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet," Spock Prime stated.

"I'm a, uh, what... Are you from the future?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah. He is, I'm not," Jim informed the confused man.

"Well that's brilliant. Do they still have sandwiches there?" he asked sarcastically.

The men spoke for several more minutes before the engineer decided to show them to the shuttle in the Delta Vega hanger as Spock Prime requested.

"Well, she's a wee bit dodgy. Shield emitters are totally bandjacked, as well as a few other things. In you go," Mr. Scott said as the other two men walked into the shuttle. "So, the Enterprise has had its maiden voyage, has it? She is one well endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you'll pardon the engineering parlance," he laughed.

"Except, the thing is, even if I believed you, right, where you're from, what I've done, I don't, by the way, you're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise while she's traveling faster-than-light, without a proper receiving pattern," the engineer said to Spock Prime. "Get off there! It's not a climbing tree!" he yelled at Keenser. "The notion of transwarp beaming is like, trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse. What's that?" he asked as Spock Prime finished inputting something into the control terminal.

"Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming," the time traveler said simply.

"Imagine that. It never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving," Mr. Scott said in awe.

"You're coming with us, right?" Jim asked the older version of Spock.

"No, Jim. That is not my destiny," he replied.

"Your dest... He..." Kirk tried to find the right words. "The other Spock is not going to believe me. Only you can explain what's gonna happen."

"Under no circumstances, can he be aware of my existence. You must promise me this," Spock Prime told him.

"You're telling me I, I can't tell you that I'm following your own orders. Why not? What happens?" Jim asked defiantly.

"Jim, this is one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship," Spock Prime said seriously.

"How? Over your dead body?" Kirk joked darkly.

"Preferably not. However, there is Starfleet regulation six-one-nine. Six-one-nine states that any command officer who's emotionally compromised by the mission at hand, must resign said command," he suggested.

"So, so you're saying that I have to emotionally compromise you guys?" Jim clarified.

"Jim, I just lost my planet. I can tell you, I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it," Spock Prime instructed with sadness in his voice.

"Aye then, Laddie. Live or die, let's get this over with," Mr. Scott interrupted stepping onto the transport platform followed soon after by Jim.

"You cannae come with me. Go on," the scottish man pushed away his small friend.

"You coming back in time, changing history, that's cheating," Jim told Spock.

"A trick I learned from an old friend," Spock replied before holding his hand up in the Vulcan departure symbol. "Live long and prosper."

As the lights circled their bodies a small whimper escaped Keenser's mouth at the loss of his friend. Spock Prime sighed due to the worry he felt for his younger self and his friend's younger selves as well.

Jim looked around as he materialized aboard the Enterprise. He smiled realizing it had worked. He turned around to look for his companion, smile fading, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Mister Scott!" he shouted.

A response was given in the form of a pounding noise on the wall of a large container behind him. He turned towards it quickly and placed his hands on it.

"Mister Scott, can you hear me?!" he shouted again.

There were muffled cries followed by the emergence of the engineer floating through the water turbine tubes. Jim followed his bodies progress speaking to him through the glass before he was shot off.

"Uh... uh.. hold on a second! Oh no. Don't worry I... Oh. No, no!" Jim said running to the control panel.

He looked around for ideas and saw a release valve on the path Mr. Scott was taking. He quickly punched in several commands on the terminal and it was released.

"Turbine release valve activated," the computer's voice said.

Scott fell out of the release valve onto the floor soaking wet. He coughed for a moment and stood up with the help of Jim.

"You alright? You alright?!" Kirk asked worriedly.

"My heads buzzing, and I'm soaked, but otherwise I'm fine!" he responded positively.

On the same ship's bridge Sam, McCoy, and Spock had arrived and were assessing the intruder situation. Sam had taken her post at the security station with Leo hovering close by, scanning her well being. Spock was standing in the center of the bridge waiting for information.

"Captain Spock, detecting unauthorized access to water turbine control board," Chekov reported.

"Bring up the video," he ordered.

A video of two men was shown to the bridge crew. Spock glanced at Sam and she instantly knew his orders.

"Security, seal the engineering deck. We have intruders in turbine section three. Set phasers to stun," Sam ordered her men near engineering.

In engineering Kirk and Scott were running about wildly attempting to escape capture. They were hustling across a thing catwalk when they became surrounded by security officers. Kirk's face dropped as he realized the man approaching him was the same man he had gotten in a bar fight with before joining the academy. He sure had some shit luck.

"Halt!" the man shouted. "Come with me, cupcake!" he ordered sarcastically.

As soon as Jim and Scott stepped on the bridge the shock on everyone's face became evident. Sam's face also lit up with relief at seeing her brother. She walked towards him with a smile, only to be stopped by Spock blocking her path.

"Who are you?" Spock asked the dripping wet man before him.

"I'm with him," the man replied in his Scottish accent.

"He's with me," Jim said cockily.

"We are travelling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" Spock asked Kirk.

"You're the genius, you figure it out," he replied uncooperatively.

"As Acting Captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question," Spock said.

"Well I'm not telling, Acting Captain," Jim responded like a child. "What di... What, now, that doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation. That, that doesn't make you angry," he continued to taunt.

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" Spock asked the Scottish man.

"I.. um.. yes. Can I get a towel, please?" he replied.

"Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp," Spock ordered impatiently.

"Well..." Mr. Scott trailed off.

"Don't answer him," Jim instructed.

"You will answer me," Spock said lowly.

"I'd rather not take sides," Scott said backing up a bit.

"What is it with you, Spock? Hmm? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset," Jim said coldly stepping closer to Spock.

"If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken," Spock replied with no emotion.

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command. Did you see his ship? Do you see what he did?" Jim asked.

"Yes, of course I did," Spock responded.

"So, are you afraid or aren't you?" Kirk asked.

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion," Spock told him.

"Then why don't you stop me," Jim dared getting closer.

Sam made a move to step forward and alleviate the situation but she was restrained by Leo. He shook his head at her indicating this was not her fight. She struggled in his grip but she was still weak from her injuries and eventually stilled.

"Step away from me, Mister..." Spock began to say in a low voice.

"What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?" Jim asked incredulously.

"Back away from me..." Spock said again with venom leaking into his tone.

"You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you! You never loved her!" Jim shouted.

Spock lunged at Jim with a angry shout. He punched him sending him flying into the security officer behind him. Spock continued his assault, with the male Kirk not standing a chance in hell. Soon Spock had Jim held down on a console by the neck and was choking him. Sam struggled in Leo's hold but the doctor was now desperately clinging to her. He was terrified of the half-Vulcan and couldn't bear the thought of Sam intervening and getting hurt.

"Spock!" Sarek, Spock's father, finally said loudly.

Spock stopped and looked down at the battered man laying limp on the console. He could see the outline of his hand pint on Jim's neck. He had completely lost control of his emotions and tossed logic aside. He had nearly killed James Kirk. He had nearly killed the brother of the woman he professed to love. He stepped away slowly and turned to McCoy.

"I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log," he said breathlessly.

Spock then walked to the turbo lift looking to Sam who was still tightly held in the doctor's hold. She struggled for a moment and he let her go. Sam looked at Spock, a single tear leaking from the corner of her right eye, then turned away and walked to her brother. Spock continued through the lift followed by his father Sarek. Sam inspected her brother's injuries until he hugged her fiercely then walked towards the center of the bridge.

"I like this ship! You know, it's exciting," the still soaking wet Scottish man announced.

"Well, congratulations, Jim. Now we've got no Captain and no goddamn first officer to replace him," Bones said in disbelief.

"Yeah we do," Jim said exhaustedly as he sat down in the Captain's chair.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"Pike made him first officer," Sulu remarked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bones muttered.

"Thanks for the support," Jim said with a smirk.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Sam said as she walked past her brother to the Security station. "Captain."

"So do I," he admitted. "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mister Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to Acting Captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes," the new acting Captain remarked over the comm. "Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out."


	4. Chapter 4: This, Next

******_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Star Trek! I only own any original characters I create. First and foremost though, Star Trek is my inspiration and all credit goes to Gene Rodenberry and whoever else owns the franchise now. But really, thank God for Gene Rodenberry._**

**Chapter 4: This, Next**

Spock's mind was rapidly becoming a blur of emotions, devoid of all logic. He had left the bridge and absentmindedly gone to the transporter room. He was now standing in the very spot his mother should have been standing if she was successfully transported aboard the Enterprise. He was teeming with guilt, fear, and anger.

"Speak your mind, Spock," Sarek said as he approached his son.

"That would be unwise," Spock replied softly.

"What is necessary is never unwise," he countered.

"I am as conflicted as I once was as a child," Spock admitted.

"You will always be a child of two worlds. I am grateful for this. And for you," Sarek informed him.

"I feel anger for the one who took mother's life. An anger I cannot control," Spock said passionately.

"I believe, as she would say, do not try to," Sarek said simply. "You asked me once why I married your mother. I married her because I loved her," Sarek told his confused son.

Spock's features revealed shock for a moment before he nodded his head slightly and turned away from his father. Sarek sighed and walked out of the transport room. Back on the bridge Sam let out a huff before storming off the bridge without any warning. She ran into Sarek as soon as she stepped through the turbo lift doors into the hallway.

"Do you know where he went?" she asked worriedly.

"If you are inquiring as to the location of my son he is currently calming himself in the transporter room. I believe you can guess which one," Sarek replied.

"Thank you," Sam said before running off.

When she entered the room Spock was still standing on the transporter pad attempting to quell his burning emotions. His love for his mother, his anger towards Nero, his guilt from his actions were all the front runners in the battle his mind raged.

"Spock," Sam's voice called lightly.

"You should report back to the bridge Samantha," he said quietly.

"You don't want to see me?" she challenged.

"I fear that if I look in your eyes I will only see disappointment and rejection. I simply cannot handle these emotions coming from you in such a desperate time," he admitted.

"Spock, if you turn around and look into my eyes all you'll see is worry and love. I love you. My brother is an ass, you lost control, but you stopped. Everything will turn out alright. We can work through this, work together to beat Nero. Please, help us," she plead.

"You love me, still?" he asked her incredulously as he turned to look at her.

"More than a thousand stars worth," she smiled.

"I love you also, more than logic can fathom, more than reason dictates," he said reaching out for her.

"If you believe in our love which defies logic and reason, then believe in the fight against Nero, help us," she said again.

"I will assist you in any way I can," he said pulling her to him in a bone crushing hug. "I ache when I see you in another's arms."

"Leo only does that because he thinks he's got to protect me all the time," Sam's voice was muffled since she was being held against his chest.

"He thinks that he should protect you from me?" Spock questioned.

"He doesn't know you like I do," she soothed. "Come on, let's go see what my brother's cooking up on the bridge. Promise not to almost kill him again?" she teased.

"I promise you that from this point onwards I will never endanger you or those close to you. Your happiness is more important to me than anything in this life," he told her fiercely.

"Spock, I was only teasing," she told him kissing his cheek and leading him to the bridge.

Jim watched his sister storm off the bridge, he opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He looked at Bones with a questioning smirk but, Bones just scowled at him which was unusual. Jim hopped out of the Captain's chair and called over the remaining senior bridge officers to a console.

"Chekov, ideas?" he asked.

"Working on it sir," he responded and took over the terminal rapidly calculating figures.

"Bones, any idea where Sam went?" Jim asked his best friend.

"I don't think you want to know Jim," he responded.

"How about we focus on the matter at hand," Uhura suggested.

"Well, whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected," Kirk said.

"And just go in there guns blazing, Jim. No..." Bones trailed off.

"I'm telling you the math doesn't support..." Sulu commented looking at some numbers on his PADD.

"Captain Kork, Captain Kork!" Chekov shouted gleefully.

"Yes, Chekov. What is it?" Kirk asked.

"Based on the fastest course from Wulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay inwisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mister Scott can get us to warp factor four, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not actiwated we can beam aboard the enemy ship," he rushed out in his thick Russian accent.

"Aye, that might work," Mr. Scott commented drying out his ears.

"Wait a minute, kid, how old are you?" McCoy asked skeptically.

"Seventeen, sir," Chekov said proudly.

"Oh, oh good, he's seventeen," Bones said sarcastically.

The lift doors whizzed open revealing Sam and Spock. The crew turned to look at them, many making the obvious connection that they were together. Jim though, just stared happily at his sister, thinking she had retrieved Spock in order to help him fulfill his mission.

"Doctor, Mister Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry," Spock reported. "If Mister Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device, and if possible, bring back Captain Pike," Spock volunteered causing Sam to look at him in shock.

"I won't allow you to do that, Mister Spock," Jim said.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was Human, which makes Earth the only home I have left," Spock admitted.

"I'm coming with you," both Kirk's said simultaneously.

"I would cite regulation, but I know you will both simply ignore it," Spock replied.

"See, we are getting to know each other," Kirk remarked slapping Spock roughly on the shoulder. "Sammy, you're staying here though," Jim said carefully, knowing that he was treading in dangerous waters.

Sam just laughed at him and walked towards the weapons room. Before she left she gave orders to her brother's favorite security officer, famously known as Cupcake, to hold down the fort. McCoy followed behind her while Spock and Jim stayed on the bridge to give orders before they followed Sam and McCoy. Once all four friends were in the weapons room a tense silence settled over them. Sam began suiting up, changing her skirted uniform for a pant suit with holsters for several weapons.

"Sam," McCoy began.

"Stop Leo," she ordered.

"Sammy, we're just trying to protect you," Jim pleaded.

"No you're being overprotective oafs and it's really pissing me off," she growled.

"I believe logic would dictate that Samantha is well equipped to join us on our away mission. She is highly skilled in combat and has in depth knowledge of Romulan fighting techniques," Spock commented.

"Dammit man, is your green blood really that cold?" Bones shouted.

"I do not understand how the temperature of my blood has anything to do with my opinion of Miss. Kirk's competency," Spock responded.

"Leonard," Sam said sharply causing his retort to quell. "James Tiberius Kirk if you don't let me go on this mission I'm calling our mother, so help me God," Sam threatened.

"What good would that do? Earth is basically under attack," Jim responded with a smirk.

"Well if they don't blow it up she'll rip you a new one," Sam responded.

"Sammy, I don't want you to get hurt," he pleaded one last time.

"Jimmy, I can take care of myself," Sam returned the pleading look with her own much more convincing one.

"Fascinating," Spock commented.

"Fine, you can go, but you don't leave my side," Jim acquiesced.

"Dammit, you've all completely lost it!" Bones shouted.

Sam and Jim laughed and continued getting ready while Spock simply stared off into space. He had defended Sam's abilities but, now he felt as though his heart was burning. It may have been anticipation or fear for her safety. He brushed it aside and began preparing himself for the mission. Once they were all ready the headed for the transporter room where Mr. Scott was now waiting.

"We are in position above Titan," Sulu's voice came over the comm.

"Really? Fine job, Mister Sulu. Well done," Mr. Scott responded

"How are we, Scotty?" Jim asked as he, Sam, Bones, and Spock entered.

"Unbelievably, sir, the ship is in position," Scotty replied.

"Whatever happens, Mister Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we're still onboard. That's an order," Jim told him.

"Yes, sir," Sulu responded hesitantly.

"Otherwise, we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back," Jim said.

"Good luck," Sulu remarked.

Sam, Spock, and Jim had stepped onto the platform and were preparing for transport. Bones hesitated a moment before cursing under his breath and stepping forward to Sam. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She gasped at the contact and he slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away. He pulled away reluctantly and cradled her face in his hand.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I had to do it. If you didn't come back I wanted you to know exactly how I felt," he told her with so much emotion lacing his tone.

"Doctor McCoy, I believe it would be in your best interest if you returned to sickbay immediately," Spock said his voice low and dark.

"He'll never be able to be with you like I can," McCoy told her before kissing her once more and leaving.

Sam was stunned into silence for once. She stood there and closed her eyes, letting a tear slip out. Her best friend was in love with her and she was completely and totally in love with someone else. She didn't know what she was going to do. She felt someone's hands caress her face before their lips crushed to hers with bruising force. She knew it was Spock and responded eagerly wrapping her arms around his neck. He pried her mouth open and explored for a moment before light sucking on her bottom lip and pulling away.

"I love you and you are mine forever. I will be whatever you wish for me to be but, I will never let you go. I cannot breath without your love," he told her passionately.

"I love you too and I will never leave you. I need you more than you'll ever know," she told him honestly. "Now let's go kick some Romulan ass," she smirked.

Jim's jaw was absolutely dropped to the floor by now. Not only had his best friend made out with his sister in front of him but, Spock had professed his undying love for her after also making out with her right in front of him. He collected his wits and looked away before turning back to them still confused.

"So you two...?" he asked.

"Meet your future brother-in-law," Sam teased with a wink causing both men to blush.

"Okey-dokey then," Scotty said his face completely amused. "If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay. There shouldn't be a soul in sight," he told them.

"Energize," Jim ordered and the three were covered in white lights and transported to another place.

They were beamed aboard the Narada instantly and were quite surprised to find that they were completely surrounded by Romulans. All three Enterprise officers instantly began fighting their way to safety. Phaser fire and grunting could be heard throughout the large room they were in. Somewhere else in the ship Nero had been alerted of their presence and was not happy. The three officers had taken a reprieve and were hiding behind a bulkhead.

"I'll cover ya," Jim told Spock.

"Are you certain?" Spock asked looking across the hall at Sam who was firing occasionally at their attackers.

"Yeah, I got ya," Jim assured him.

Spock stepped out and approached the Romulan that Jim had stunned. He began to meld with him. He determined the location of the black hole device and Captain Pike. He could see the enormous amounts of torture Pike had been through and he cringed. Jim came out from his hiding place to shoot a Romulan approaching Spock and then knelt down next to Spock.

"Do you know where it is? The black hole device?" Jim asked.

"And Captain Pike," Spock responded.

Back aboard the Enterprise bridge their friends had seen the drill being dropped to earth. They no longer had communication with the away team or the ability to beam them to safety. Uhura was furious. Her best friend and the man she foolishly chose to love were aboard that ship.

"They have actiwated the drill," Chekov said sadly.

"Communication and transport are inoperative. Sulu, please tell me you have them. Otherwise, we won't be able to beam them back," Uhura pleaded.

"Sam, Jim and Spock are on their own now," the helmsmen responded gravely.

On the Narada Sam had split off from Spock and Jim. They had not seen her slip away but, they could only hope she would remain safe. They could not chase after her when they had a mission to complete. Both men ran into a large hanger bay and aboard a very sleek futuristic looking ship.

"I foresee a complication. The design of this ship is far more advanced than I've anticipated," Spock commented.

"Voice print and face recognition analysis enabled. Welcome back, Ambassador Spock," the computer's voice stated.

"Wow, that's weird," Jim said lightly.

"Computer, what is your manufacturing origin?" Spock questioned.

"Stardate twenty-three eighty-seven. Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy," the computer responded.

"It appears that you have been keeping important information from me," Spock said to Jim.

"You'll be able to fly this thing, right?" Kirk asked.

"Something tells me I already have," Spock responded amused.

"Good luck," Jim said before turning to walk away.

"Jim, the statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than four point three percent," Spock informed him.

"It'll work," Jim assured him.

"In the event that I do not return, please tell Samantha..." he began.

"Spock, it'll work," Jim stressed before running out of the ship to find his sister and Captain Pike.

"Fascinating," Spock said as he sat in the pilot's chair and it began turning.

"Startup sequence initiated," the computer said.

Sam had been looking for the weapons control room on the ship. She hoped to disable it so that the Narada could do no more damage. Instead she found herself on the bridge, face to face with Captain Nero. He had an unpleasant sneer on his face as he looked at her. She turned to run, an unusual occurrence for her, but Nero jumped from his position down to the walkway she was on and gripped her shoulders tightly. She struggled and he slammed her into a bulkhead wall, keeping her still with his large body.

"If you are here it must mean Spock is as well," he whispered darkly. "I would love nothing more than to keep you all to myself but, your purpose is better served in torturing Spock," he told her.

His hands trailed down her shoulders to her waist and she cringed. She could see the dark lust in his eyes and something else. It looked like regret or familiarity. She reached her hand up to touch his face and was shocked with a reel of emotions and visions from his head.

Sam's mind was swarming with Nero's memories. They had met before in the other timeline. Sam couldn't imagine how that could be possible. She should have been long dead before that. Nero sensed her confusion and showed her second hand visions that she had shared with him. Sam had been accidentally exposed to a concentrated dose of red matter. It had elongated her life, strengthened her, and given her telepathic powers. Sam gasped and tried to pull away but Nero held her still and continued to push his memories inside of her.

Next she saw Nero and her meeting for the first time. Sam was married to Spock then, but they were having trouble. Nero had arrived at a time of doubt and he had fully taken advantage of that. Sam was forced to relive memories of herself in another timeline with Nero. They were rolling around in a bed with wispy fabrics draped all around it. Nero was completely in control. As soon as they were completely unclothed Sam came back to her senses and pushed him away but, he did not stop.

The present Sam was forced to relive the memories Nero had of taking her violently against her will. Afterwards, in too much pain to move, Sam had laid there and allowed Nero to whisper grand plans in her ear. She was eventually left in the room by herself and Nero returned to the Narada. It was then Sam realized that she was on Romulus.

The next vision was of Nero watching Romulus explode, with her on it. Spock had been trying to stop the devastation but he was too late. She could feel Nero's anger coupled with longing at the loss of herself in the other timeline. Finally Nero released her from the visions and pulled away. Sam was gasping for breath as she slumped to the floor.

Nero gestured to his first officer, Ayel, who brought forth a syringe filled with red liquid. He bent down to Sam's level and caressed her face in his hand. He kissed her forehead gently and then injected her with the very long syringe. Sam screamed in agony as the red liquid pushed into her blood stream.

"This will keep you with me for as long as I want. And the process of changing you will destroy Spock all over again," he whispered passionately.

"No!" Jim Kirk shouted seeing his sister in Nero's clutches.

"Nero back away from her and order your men to disable the drill or I will-" Jim was cut off by Ayel knocking him down with a swift punch to the throat.

"I know your face, from Earth's history," Nero said approaching Jim, leaving Sam writhing in pain on the floor.

"James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to captain the USS Enterprise, but that was another life. A life I will deprive you of, just like I did your father," Nero remarked as their struggled resulted in Nero choking Jim.

Spock was aboard the future ship, he had managed to finally blast through the Narada and was flying towards the drill. He had felt Sam's pain and heard her screams in his mind. He reached out and attempted to soothe her as best he could, but continued his mission also. He fired at the drill and destroyed it. It went plummeting towards the earth.

"Captain Nero, the Vulcan ship has been taken, the drill has been destroyed," a Romulan officer informed Nero back aboard the Narada.

"Spock! Spooockk!" Nero yelled angrily.

He jumped away from Jim and went to Sam picking her up in his arms and returning to the control center on the bridge. Jim recovered from the harsh choking and stood up only to be faced with the first officer Ayel. Jim decided to opt for running away, uncharacteristic but smart. He leapt from one platform to another and barely made it catching himself on the edge, hanging precariously. Ayel jumped after him landing in front of him easily. He picked Jim up by the throat and sneered at him.

"Your species is even weaker than I expected," Ayel remarked.

"I can't..." Kirk mumbled choking.

"You can't even speak," Ayel said. Kirk mumbled something. "What?" Ayel asked.

"I got your gun," Jim choked out before grabbing Ayel's gun and shooting him.

Ayel fell into the bowels of the ship and Kirk pulled himself up onto the platform. He took a moment to recover before he continued his search for Captain Pike. He was infinitely worried for Sam but he knew that the sooner he found Pike the sooner they could beam out.

On the bridge of the Narada Nero was fuming. He held a half delirious Sam in his arms as he ordered a channel to be opened to the Vulcan ship Spock was now in control of.

"Open a channel," Nero said brushing some of the hair out of Sam's face.

"Yes, sir," an officer replied.

"Spock, I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance," Nero said.

"I hereby confiscate this illegally obtained ship and order you to surrender your vessel. No terms," Spock replied.

"Do you recognize this human?" Nero asked slyly.

"Spock looked at the screen and attempted to hide the shock on his face.

"She is an innocent security officer," Spock responded simply.

"She is very lovely. I think if I am about to die then I will have one last triumph," Nero told Spock mockingly.

"If you touch her I will kill you," Spock gritted through his teeth dangerously.

"I already have," Nero told him.

Spock closed the channel and ordered the computer to locate Sam's life sign and beam her aboard the ship he was on. There were a few complications, so he simply beamed her elsewhere on the Narada to where he believe her brother was headed.

"Where did she go?" Nero roared.

"He transported her elsewhere aboard the ship, Captain," an officer replied.

"That ship, take it out," Nero ordered.

"Sir, if you ignite the red matter..." the officer attempted to reason.

"I want Spock dead, now!" he shouted angrily.

"He went to warp, sir," an officer reported as the future ship blasted away.

"Go after him!" Nero yelled.

"Yes, sir!"

As Spock dropped out of warp he punched several commands into the console. He noticed the Narada had followed him and also dropped out of warp near him. He suspected they would be charging weapons in a moment and he changed several codes.

"Ambassador Spock, you are on a collision course," the computer remarked.

Spock ignored the computer and continued his course. Back aboard the Narada Nero was livid and completely irrational.

"Fire everything!" the Romulan Captain shouted.

"Incoming missiles. If the ship is hit, the red matter would be ignited," the computer's voice informed Spock aboard the Vulcan future ship.

"Understood," Spock responded.

"Captain, I've picked up another ship," a Romulan officer reported to Nero aboard the Narada.

The Enterprise appeared in the vacant part of space and began firing at the Romulan ship and the weapons heading for Spock. Sulu was in command and doing his best to support his Captain's wishes. Uhura was teeming with worry and McCoy was standing by in the transporter room with a medical team, knowing how Jim and Sam always were.

In the torture room of the Narada Sam had been beamed next to Captain Pike. She was unconscious on the floor though and Pike had not seen her arrive. Jim ran through the door and took notice of both his sister and the only father figure he'd ever had. Pike looked down at the floor and noticed Sam.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked surprised.

Two Romulan officers appeared in the doorway as Jim was undoing Pike's restraints and the injured man quickly pulled out Kirk's stolen weapon and shot them both. Jim completely released Pike from the table and stood him up before picking Sam up from the floor.

"Just following orders," he smirked carrying Sam as Pike leaned on him for support. "Enterprise go!" he ordered.

The Vulcan future ship collided with the Narada just as the away team and Pike were beamed back aboard the Enterprise. Spock looked to the side and saw Sam in Jim's arms. He immediately took her from him so Jim could fully support Pike who was looking worse for wear.

"Nice timing, Scotty," Jim said.

"Ha ha ha ha! I've never beamed four people with only three signals from two targets onto one pad before," Scotty shouted excitedly.

"Jim! Sam!" the worried doctor shouted as he approached them.

"Bones!" Jim replied in relief.

"I've got them," he said as a male nurse helped Pike and McCoy took Sam out of Spock's arms.

Spock did not want to let Sam go, but he knew he must accompany the Captain to the bridge to deal with the remnants of the Romulan ship. He and Jim ran out of the room to the bridge. Followed by Uhura who was being dragged along by Jim.

"That was pretty good," Scotty said as the left in reference to his work.

"Captain, the enemy ship is losing power. Their shields are down, sir," Chekov reported as they arrived on the bridge.

"Hail them now," Kirk ordered still holding Uhura's hand.

"Aye," the young ensign replied.

Nero appeared on the view screen as his ship blew apart in the back ground. Kirk clutched to Uhura tighter and she blushed fiercely.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Your ship is compromised. Your too close to the singularity to provide assistance, which we will provide," Jim stated reluctantly.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Spock asked him turning away from the screen.

"You show them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. Thought you'd like that," Jim said turning around as well.

"No, not really. Not this time," Spock told him.

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you," Nero viciously said.

"You got it. Arm phasers, fire everything we got," Jim ordered Sulu ending the transmission.

"Yes, sir," Sulu responded.

The Narada was sucked into a black hole of massive proportions as the Enterprise assured it's destruction with its weapons. Finally when the ship was no more Jim breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Uhura's hand smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sulu, let's go home!" Kirk ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the helmsmen replied.

However, the Enterprise was much too close to the black hole and the gravity wells were sucking them into it. The ship was tiny in comparison to the singularity and the force and gravity associated with it were exponential.

"Why aren't we at warp?" Jim asked sitting down in the Captain's chair as Uhura returned to her station.

"We are, sir," Chekov said.

"Kirk to engineering. Get us out of here, Scotty," Jim called over the comm.

In engineering Scotty was running about like a mad man. He was attempting to realign different parts of the ship in order to boost the power an slip away from the control of the black hole's gravity.

"You bet your arse, Captain!" he responded. "Captain, we're going, the gravity well has got us!" he shouted a few moments later.

"Go to maximum warp. Push it!" Jim ordered.

"I'm giving her all that she's got, Captain!" Scotty yelled desperately.

Back on the bridge the ceiling panels and bulkheads began to crack causing the bridge crew to become panicked. Jim remained as calm as possible and called back to Scotty over the comm.

"All she's got isn't good enough. What else you got?" he asked.

"Okay. If we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away! I cannae promise anything, though!" he responded.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Kirk shouted noticing the situation getting worse.

* * *

In sickbay both Pike and Sam had been deposited on biobeds and were being scanned. McCoy determined that Pike was in need of immediate surgery to remove the slug that was attached to his spine. As the nurses began prepping Pike, Sam awoke with a scream. Leo rushed over to her and held her sill as he scanned her. He detected the red matter and saw that it was ravishing her systems. He quickly made a decision as to what he could do, which wasn't much.

"Nurse Chapel, administer the lowest dose of combined pain meds and stimulants we have directly into her system every five minutes. Got it?" he ordered quickly.

"Yes, sir," she responded trusting him completely.

As McCoy worked on removing the slug from Pike he continued to hear Sam's screams from the other room. The surgery was successful and the other nurses cleaned Pike up and started working on his other injuries. Leo returned to Sam's side and cringed when she let out an especially shrill scream. He watched as she struggled with the changes her body was making due to the red matter and he wished he knew how to make it better.

Outside of the Enterprise several pieces of the warp core were ejected from the ship and detonated into the black hole. It gave the Enterprise just enough push to send it flying away from the dangerous singularity. They continued on what power they had left, back to Earth, which wasn't very far away.

As soon as the ship was out of harm's way; Spock, Uhura, and Jim rushed to sickbay to check on Sam and Pike. They were shocked to find Pike recovering just fine and Sam screaming her head off while her skin glowed red and she burned anyone's skin she touched. Jim stepped forward wanting to help his sister but Spock held him back. He gestured for Uhura to console the worried Captain and instead walked towards Sam's writhing form.

"Our minds, one and together,' Spock said as he initiated a meld.

As Spock entered her mind all he could see was red. He felt the searing heat coming from her skin and a blazing sensation leaking from her mind. Her body was transforming and her mind could not handle it. She was losing any and all emotional stability. Spock used the meditation techniques he was taught as a child to lead her mind elsewhere. She resisted and there was a wall of memories she kept replaying that was blocking Spock from continuing. He began to probe these memories...

_"Hello," an older version of Sam said to a cleaner, happier version of Nero._

_ She smiled coyly at the Romulan. She could sense his troubled thoughts. He had lost his wife and child recently in childbirth and he was devastated. She longed to delve into his mind and correct the pain. This was an urge she often had due to her enhanced abilities. _

_"You're sad. I can feel it," she told him._

_"I am forever broken," he responded simply. _

_ Nero felt compelled to tell this woman all of his thoughts. He could see the honest care in her eyes, and behind her mask he could see pain and loss close to his own. This woman had watched many of those close to her die. He could find a commonalities in her. He would be truthful with her and keep her near him as long as he could._

_"You won't be that way forever. I could help you," she offered._

_"I do not believe you could, but if you want to try be my guest," he told her._

Spock felt confusion. How could Sam have memories of her alternate timeline self. He could only conclude that Nero had given her these memories. Sam was dwelling on them in an attempt to resolve them. The next memory hit him hard and he cringed in pain.

_ Nero and Sam sat on a balcony overlooking Romulus as they melded. Sam probed his memories and tried to resolve them and bring forth the happy ones for him to dwell on. Secretly, while her guard was down, Nero was probing Sam's mind as well. He saw her childhood and her relationship with Spock. He could sense the anger she held towards him for something. As they came out of the meld Sam realized that Nero had seen part of her mind as well._

_"You saw," she said simply._

_"I saw several things, which one do you mean?" he smirked at her._

_ He was devilishly handsome, Sam had observed this before. He would often try to flirt with her and she would try her hardest to quell his attempts quietly. He was unrelenting though and Sam was angry at her bonded lover, Spock. She wished to hurt him as he hurt her._

Spock felt a wave of intense betrayal sweep over him. It was the feeling Samantha had felt from him in the alternate timeline. She had been devastated by something he had done. She was so completely dejected and disappointed in Spock that it was carving a hole in her heart. Spock continued watching the memory play out with a renewed sense of pain.

_"You saw my issues with my husband, the man I am bonded to and love," she told him._

_"You are very angry with him. What did he do?" Nero asked._

_"He betrayed our bond. Truthfully he had no option because he was far away and his alternative was to die. The reason I am so angry with him is because his only defense was that it was logical," Sam told him sadly._

_"Logic is what Vulcans depend on. They are weak and filled with fault. Romulans give into their emotions. We allow our desires to show. We act on them," he said as he moved closer to her._

_"Nero, I can't do this," she said turning away._

_ He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. He initiated an impromptu mind meld and flooded her with his emotions. She gasped and became instantly aroused. He was so passionate and full of life. Spock had shown her his emotions before but never at such a magnitude and so quickly and easily. Nero leaned forward and kissed her lightly. The light kiss though, soon turned heavy and he picked her up and carried her to the bed._

_ Their kiss continued and he trailed his lips down her throat to the base of her neck where he bit down savagely causing Sam to pull away in pain. She didn't want this, it had to stop. She struggled against him but he only continued, his lust completely taking over. He had both of them undressed in a matter of minutes. His hands roaming her body roughly causing her to whimper and moan against her will._

_"I can do things to you that he never has, that he never can," Nero whispered darkly in her ear._

_"I won't replace her. I don't want to," Sam said weakly._

_"You don't have a choice," Nero muttered angrily and then thrust into her roughly._

_ He continued using Sam's body as she cried out in protest and pain. Nero tired of her resistance and melded with her, overcoming her mind and forcing her to enjoy his angry thrusts. He pushed his lust, want, need, and contentment into her forcefully causing her to cry out as she released herself. She came unbound as Nero did the same inside of her and tears slipped down her face. _

_"You will not leave me like she did," he said simply._

_ Sam cried herself to sleep calling out to Spock in their bond, but received no reply. She felt hopeless and abandoned. Nero could sense all of this. He had forced apart her bond with Spock and initiated one with himself. He fell asleep with her locked in his arms. He was content again, no Vulcan would take that from him._

Tears streamed down Spock's face as he felt all of Sam's emotions from the memory of her alternate timeline self. He hated himself in that moment. He hated Nero. He was filled with so much hate that his grip on her face tightened and he delved back into her mind with a fury inhuman and insurmountable.

_ Nero was standing on the bridge of the Narada, watching as Romulus exploded. His bond with Samantha severed. He could feel her life end. It was devastating and complete. He was doubly angry at the loss of another love and blamed Spock, absolutely. He would do anything to end the Vulcan._

Spock pushed past all of these memories and found himself standing in a small room. It was bare except for a ball of red matter floating in the center. Sam was huddled in the corner crying and screaming in pain. She was reliving memories that were not hers, and she was changing. It was entirely too much.

"Samantha," Spock said to her in the room inside her mind.

"Spock, oh Spock," she cried and ran to him.

"You must let go of these memories Nero has given you. They will only make this process more difficult. Allow me to perform a secondary meld and share your pain," he told her.

"Spock, it's too much I don't want you to feel this," she said stepping away.

"I will help you with or without consent. I will not watch you suffer," he told her passionately.

"Okay," she replied weakly.

He attached his hands to her face and made his way deeper into her mind. He expelled the memories Nero had placed in her and then moved on to strengthen her mind against the red matter. He could feel pain all around him, but he ignored it. He was building walls and detours in her mind. It was helping the red matter to only change her body and leave her mind untouched. Her body would survive unprotected but, her mind would not. He succeeded and pulled out of both melds, collapsing on the floor.

"Spock!" Jim shouted rushing to his aide. "Spock are you alright?" he asked as McCoy came over to scan him.

"I am fine, as is Samantha, she will awaken a different person physically but not mentally," he said breathing heavily.

"Dammit you crazy pointy eared masochist! You're half dead. Get him up on the bed Jim," Bones ordered.

Jim lifted Spock onto the biobed and let his gaze wander between his friend and his sister. He was infinitely grateful to Spock for saving his sister, stopping her screams, but he was incredibly worried about the half-Vulcan who lay half-dead before him. Uhura walked to his side and reassuringly squeezed his hand. He turned to her and surprised her by completely wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him. She returned his affections, as she too was worried for her friends.

"Sam is stabilizing, but I'm putting her to sleep for a couple days just in case. Spock just went into deep meditation so we'll let that take its course. By the time we get back to Earth they should be awake," Bones told them.

"I sure hope so Bones, I sure hope so," Jim said sadly.

For a man who didn't believe in no-win situations he felt incredibly hopeless standing between his sister and his first officer's beds. Without them he didn't know what to do. They had to be okay. If they weren't, the Enterprise wouldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5: Home and Gone

**********_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Star Trek! I only own any original characters I create. First and foremost though, Star Trek is my inspiration and all credit goes to Gene Rodenberry and whoever else owns the franchise now. But really, thank God for Gene Rodenberry._**

**********_*Author's Note: Sorry it took some long! Got a little distracted.*_**

**Chapter 5: Home and Gone**

The Enterprise was orbiting Earth with its acting Captain sitting cross legged on the bridge in deep thought. Captain Pike had been released from sickbay and moved to general quarters. Spock had woken up a day ago and was meditating in his own quarters. The only person still sleeping off her injuries was Samantha Kirk. Little did her friends and the crew know that she was pulled deep within her mind and needed something spectacular to pull her out.

"Captain, Starfleet command is hailing us," Uhura informed him.

"Put them on the screen," he said lazily.

He proceeded to receive instructions from Starfleet to dock in space and have the crew transported to the surface via shuttle craft. The few seriously injured were to be beamed directly to the surface, Sam included. Jim arranged all of this before seeking out Spock and leaving Chekov in charge. He approached Spock's door hearing it chime inside.

"Come in," he heard, so he stepped through.

"Spock, just got news from the surface. They're having us dock at the space port and shuttle the crew down. The really injured are getting beamed down. Sam will be one to get beamed," he told him sitting down on his couch.

"I will accompany her," Spock stated leaving no room for argument.

"Sure," Kirk agreed.

"There is something else on your mind, Captain," Spock said.

"Yeah, why hasn't she woken up yet?" he asked.

"I do not know. She should have awoken by now. I am baffled by this development as well," Spock admitted.

"I'm worried," Jim said.

"As am I," said Spock.

* * *

Spock was walking through the hanger bay in search of James Kirk. He had just seen to Samantha's relocation in Starfleet's medbay. He was searching with his eyes when he spotted a tall gray headed Vulcan walking away from him. He presumed it was his father, so he called out to him.

"Father," Spock said loudly enough for sensitive Vulcan ears to hear.

"I am not our father," the man said turning around. "There are so few Vulcans left, we cannot afford to ignore each other," Spock Prime stated.

"Then why did you send Kirk aboard, when you alone could have explained the truth?" Spock asked.

"Because, you needed each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together. Of a friendship, that would define you both, in ways you cannot yet realize," Spock Prime told his younger self.

"How did you persuade him to keep your secret?" the younger Spock asked a smirk forming on his face.

"He inferred that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should he break his promise," the older man replied with a barely definable smile.

"You lied," the younger man said.

"Oh, I... I implied," Spock Prime replied cheekily.

"A gamble," Spock surmised.

"An act of faith. One I hope that you will repeat in the future at Starfleet," Spock Prime told him.

"In the face of extinction, it is only logical I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race," Spock said half-heartedly.

"And yet, you can be in two places at once. I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I have already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony. Spock, in this case, do yourself a favor. Put aside logic. Do what feels right," the older man told his younger self with some emotion slipping through his tone.

"I feel for an individual, James Kirk's sister," the younger man said.

"Yes, Samantha. We were married in the alternate timeline. Where is she?" he asked.

"She is stuck in a mental coma. Nero injected her with red matter before we destroyed him. He also conveyed several memories to her of their time together," Spock said coldly.

"I see," Spock Prime said sadly. "Nero arrived at a time in our relationship where my Vulcan half led to consequences in my very human relationship," he admitted.

"Samantha is physically fine and I have expelled the painful memories he forced on her. However, she still will not awaken," the younger Spock said in a troubled tone.

"She requires another meld to bring her out of the trance. The same was needed the first time she was exposed to the red matter," Spock Prime explained.

"I will do so, thank you," Spock replied.

"Since my customary farewell would appear oddly self-serving, I shall simply say good luck," Spock Prime stated holding up his hand in a Vulcan salute which the younger Spock returned.

As he stood contemplating Spock Prime's words he finally spotted Kirk and walked towards him. He waited for a moment as Kirk finished talking to several Admirals who were complimenting him on his bravery and telling him he would be promoted to Captain and given command of the Enterprise. When he finished his conversation he noticed Spock standing next to him.

"Hey, Sam get settled in okay?" he asked.

"She is adequately situated," he told him. "I also believe that I have discovered a means of bringing her out of her trance," he added.

"Really? Spock, that's great!" Jim said slapping the half-Vulcan on the back affectionately. "Let's go."

The two men walked towards the medbay quickly, both eager to attempt to awaken Sam. They were both equally concerned for Sam's wellbeing. They loved her, in different ways of course. As they entered Sam's room they both walked to opposite sides of her bed. Jim kissed his sister's forehead and sighed softly looking to Spock.

"I believe another mind meld will assist her in awaking," Spock told Jim.

"Go for it," he said hopefully.

Spock attached both hands to either side of Sam's head and began the meld, gently pushing into his love's mind. He could see turmoil and blankness. She was fighting to stay asleep. She was afraid of what she would wake up to. Part of her was convinced she would still be on the ship with Nero. Her self induced coma-like state was due to fear. Spock soothed her thoughts before completely replacing them.

Next, in Sam's mind, Spock saw a strange image. It was slightly blurred due to deterioration. It seemed to be a childhood memory that was fading slowly. The image was of Sam as a child, from her point of view, looking in a mirror. She was confused because when she looked in the mirror she could see a man but, when she turned around no one was there. She had told her brother, mother, and many doctor's about this strange happening. Only Jim believed that it was something more.

It seemed that Sam's more fragile subconscious feared her experiences as a child. Not completely convinced that she imagined the man in her mirror, but still worried she could have a slight spot of crazy dashed in her brain. Her subconscious was also attempting to hold on to the image of the man, even though the red matter was vigorously eliminating it. Spock caged the memory in and moved on through Sam's mind.

Lastly, Spock found the walls he had put up to keep her mind from being negatively affected by the red matter. They were holding back her consciousness now. Instead of only protecting her from the change the red matter caused the walls stayed up guarding her mind from the world itself. Spock slowly disassembled the walls and brought Sam back into the waking world.

As he pulled away from her mind he felt her returning with him. Spock opened his eyes and took his hands away from her face. After a moment her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sloppily at him. He reached out to trace his finger along her cheek in a loving gesture. Sam marveled at the soft but all consuming love that shone in Spock's eyes.

"Sammy!" Jim shouted noticing that she was awake.

"Ugh, you're soooo loud," she whined.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up!" he told her before throwing himself across her, hugging her tightly.

"Captain Kirk, It seems that your actions however well meant are hurting Samantha," Spock told him quietly but forcefully.

"Lighten up Spock!" Jim declared standing up. "And you Sam, now that you've stopped being lazy," he trailed off.

"Lazy!" Sam said hissed at him playfully.

"Yeah, we've got a lot to do before the Enterprise can be mine and we can leave. Plus there's my promotion ceremony you gotta be at," he rambled pacing.

"So you missed me?" Sam teased.

"I missed you," Spock offered from beside her.

"Well, if you're not up and about by tomorrow I'll be back to visit," Jim said as he walked towards the door realizing that the two lovers needed a moment. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked before leaving.

"I do not see how that restricts us from anything," Spock pondered.

"That's exactly why he said it," Sam said while blushing.

"Samantha, I... I was not myself when you were injured. I was pained desperately," Spock told her.

"Spock, I'm so sorry," she said reaching for him.

"If you had not returned," he muttered quietly, almost to himself.

"I will always return to you," she told him with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, but with all the love he held for her. Their time together had taught him what his mother had tried so desperately to show him his entire life. Human emotions were wild and fickle, but they brought so much life into you. Spock had never felt more alive, free, and new than ever before. He knew that every feeling he had was completely illogical. Some he could not even explain as chemical reactions in his brain. Regardless of these conclusions he loved Sam more than he had ever thought possible.

Spock brushed a stray piece of hair to the side of Sam's face as he stood up straight. He stared at her for a moment before turning away and sighing. Sam panted for a moment before opening her eyes and staring at Spock's back. Spock wasn't moving at all and Sam could tell he was troubled by something. Spock's mind was processing all of the information about Nero and his alternate timeline self. The entire situation left him quite shaken.

"Spock, what is it?" she asked him

"In the alternate timeline that Nero came from you and I were married," he said still turned away from her.

"That troubles you?" she asked confused.

"Of course not," he said turning to her.

Sam suddenly got a good view of Spock's eyes; they were burning with intensity and emotion. She could see the love that he had continually expressed to her during the traumatic events of late. She could see the anger he felt towards Nero for all he had done. Then, she could see guilt.

"Then what it is?" she probed.

"Nero hurt you," Spock began darkly. "He damaged you irreparably, both in this timeline and the one he came from. "

"He's a bastard, but he's gone. You and Jim saw to that," she told him.

"You are still broken," he whispered regretfully.

"I'm not broken Spock. I'm injured. I'll recover. My physical ailments are already healing up just fine. My emotional issues might take a minute or two to work through, but I have a half-Vulcan boyfriend who can teach my how to meditate through it," Sam said lightly in an attempt to alleviate some of his tension.

"If it will only take a minute for your emotional competency to return then I believe my guilt would be satiated. However, I am sure that you are referring to several weeks of recovery time. This is a large inconvenience to you," Spock rambled.

"Spock! Stop, stop," Sam said sitting up in the bed wincing slightly. "I promise I'll be up and running in no time. Try not to worry too much okay?" Sam pleaded with pity leaking into her tone.

"Vulcans do not worry. I am simply attempting to settle any possible grievances that could occur in our relationship in the future due to this situation," he said formally trying to recover his composure.

"Oh Spock, I don't blame you for this. It doesn't make sense to blame an alternate timeline version of yourself who did the best he could in the first place. Nero is the only one to blame, okay?" Sam told him sternly.

"Had we not been romantically involved..." he tried to start saying.

"Do you love me Spock? Despite it not making Vulcan sense or whatever?" Sam asked.

"Yes, of course," he told her.

"Then nothing else matters. Let me explain something human to you for once. For so long humans have survived through wars and hardships. Plagues, invasions, famines, and so many more terrible things. They survive because of love. Logic may be able to explain the physical aspects of human survival but not the mental or emotional parts. Those can't just be explained in a dictionary. Humans have made it through the ages, all the bad stuff, because we have this amazing capacity to love and be loved. Everything we do is driven by some form of love. It gets us through things like this. I love you Spock and you love me. That's so much more than enough," Sam told him as passionately as possible.

"Do you promise?" he whispered.

"What does a promise mean to a Vulcan?" Sam teased.

"I am half-human," he replied.

"That you are," Sam smiled at him coyly.

She gestured for him to come closer and then leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle; this time she filled it with all of her love for him. After they parted she sighed in content and gave him a dreary satisfied look that was meant to assure him. Being Spock though, he had to have things said plainly and up front.

"You did not answer my question," Spock said quirking an eyebrow.

"I promise that love is enough and that I will always love you," she said seriously.

"As will I ashaya t' t'nash veh ha'kiv," Spock said hugging her and nestling his neck in her hair.

"What does that mean?" she giggled

"Love of my life," he told her staring into her eyes.

"Good," she told him winking, then wincing. "I think I should lay back down for a while, maybe sleep," she said yawning.

"Sleep, ashaya," Spock said softly sitting down next to her bed.

* * *

Leonard McCoy was in a foul mood. Most people thought his mood might improve a little since the planet was safe, his friends were safe, and he'd been promoted to Chief Medical Officer on Starfleet's flagship. So the question on everyone's mind was, why was the grouchy doctor more grouchy than usual?

"Hey Bones, whatcha doin'?" Jim asked approaching his friend in the cargo bay.

"What does it look like Jim, I'm unloading medical supplies. Did you lose your damn eyesight?" McCoy grumbled.

"Woah, Bones, what's got you so... more you than usual?" Jim teased.

"Go bug someone else, Captain," he said glaring at Jim.

"Bones, c'mon, tell me what's wrong?" Jim said becoming a bit more serious.

Leonard McCoy turned to face his friend with an annoyed expression. He was tired, sweaty, and angry. He wanted nothing more than to joke around with Jim and be happy, but all he could think about was Sam. She would be laying in a biobed in the main medbay just wasting away. Stuck in some trance because of a crazy Romulan and the last ditch efforts of some pointy eared bastard who claimed to love her. McCoy couldn't help but brood.

"Whadda ya think is wrong you damn insensitive prick? Your sister is laying in the medbay and no one knows when she's gonna wake up!" Bones shouted drawing attention.

"Bones," Jim sighed pulling him away from the crowd. "Sam woke up, that's what I was coming to tell you," he smiled.

"My god man! You should start with that next time," Bones said pushing him out of the way to rush to the medbay.

"Wait, Bones!" Jim shouted after him.

"What?" he asked in annoyance turning.

"Sam's probably busy," Jim said sheepishly.

"Busy with what? She getting evaluated or something, I am a doctor you know, I can go wherever I want in there," Bones said.

"It's not that Bones, it's just, well she's already got a visitor. I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon either," Jim said.

"That pointy eared bastard, huh?" Bones said sitting down by a medcart in exasperation.

"Well, not exactly a nice sounding nickname but, I guess it's your way of showing affection," Jim said patting Bones on the shoulder.

"No it's my way of insulting him," Bones muttered.

"Bones, c'mon," Jim tried. "Spock's the one who got her to wake up. Did another mind meld thing."

"Really? Well I'll be damned," he replied sighing.

"Yeah, she's fine by the way. Just catching up with Spock," Jim told him.

"Yeah, catching up, sure," Bones said sarcastically.

"Bones, you're my best friend, but this thing you've got for Sam... Well, it's never gonna work," Jim said sadly. "Honestly I have no preference between you two, but she's already made her choice."

"I get it Jim, dammit, she loves him. I just want her to be happy," McCoy said exasperated.

"I know Bones, I know," Jim said to his friend.

* * *

Sam awoke to an empty room and the beeping of her monitors. She sighed and shifted in the bed uncomfortably. She was only in an ugly, revealing gown that didn't cover much. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and wiggled her toes before placing them gently on the floor. She smiled, proud of her little triumph, and started sliding down the side of the bed to the floor. She put a little weight on her feet before pushing herself off and standing up completely.

"I leave you alone for minute and you try to run away? Spock scare you off?" Jim teased walking into the room.

"Shut up and come over here and help me walk," Sam chastised.

"Shouldn't you take it easy Sammy? Walking is a big step, you've kind of been immobile for a while," Jim said.

"I dunno Jim, would you take it easy?" Sam said sending him an accusing look.

"Good point. If anything hurts too much tell me okay?" he instructed.

Jim walked to his sister's side, put an arm around her waist, and helped her walk slowly across the room. Sam lost her footing a few times, earning skeptical glances from Jim, before she managed to walk with only a little assistance from her brother. She shrugged him off and walked over to the chair by her bed sitting. She smirked at Jim, then pushed herself up and trotted towards the bathroom proudly.

"If I hear a splash, I'll assume you fell in," Jim called after her laughing.

He was happy to see his sister up and around again. Jim didn't mind risking his life to save the planet, but seeing his baby sister being tortured by a maniac. He wanted nothing more than to lock her away and never let her out into space again. Ever since they were kids it seemed to be one thing after another happening to Sam. She would constantly be bruised or broken in some way. Sam was clumsy and a magnet for trouble, but Jim always managed to get her out of it. Even when she had those horrible headaches as a little girl, Jim had stuck by her side and believed her about everything. Sam was his little sister, by a few seconds sure, but she still needed him. Of course, by Jim's thinking she needed him to be around all the time and dictate everything she did and never let her on an away mission again.

Sam pranced out of the bathroom in jeans and one of Jim's old t-shirts. She had pulled the sensors off her body and washed her hair out in the sink then tied it up in a pile on top of her head. She smiled at her brother as she waited for the nurses to come in the room to check on why the sensors had suddenly stopped working. Sam had never been one to do things strictly by the book.

"Miss Kirk are you alright?" a pretty red headed woman asked rushing into the room.

"Perfectly fine, could I get my discharge papers? I'm ready to go home," she said sweetly.

"Well I don't know if the doctor would be okay with that, and he's out at the moment, we'll have to wait.." she rambled.

"Wait?" Jim said drawing the nurse's attention to him. "We were really hoping to get out of here soon, prior engagement you know," he winked at her.

"Oh, um, yes well, you are?" the nurse stuttered.

"How rude of me," Jim said smiling his famous lady killing smile. "James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise and loving brother of your patient," he finished taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh," the nurse sighed looking dazed. "Well, I'm sure the doctor wouldn't mind Miss Kirk leaving if she were to be in the care of her brother, the infamous Captain Kirk, hero of Earth," she said batting her eyelashes heavily.

"Awe, I was just doing my job ma'am. Nothing special about me, you seem much more interesting anyways," Jim flirted back expertly.

"Maybe I could show you just how interesting some time?" the red head asked finding her nerve.

"Anytime beautiful," Jim winked. "But right now I gotta get my sister home."

"You're so devoted and sweet. Call me anytime!" she told him typing her number on his PADD and rushing out the room.

"I love it when your charm works in my favor," Sam remarked.

"It's such a hard task too," Jim smirked.

Sam and Jim were still laughing when the nurse came back in the room. She handed Sam her discharge papers and sauntered over to Jim. Sam had noticed that several more of her uniform buttons had come undone. Sam shook her head and signed all the necessary spots quickly. She was so eager to get out of the medbay. As soon as she finished the discharge papers she shoved them into the nurse's arms and grabbed Jim pulling him out the door.

"I'll call you!" he shouted down the hallway to the nurse.

"Not in my favor anymore! Take me home," she demanded.

"Well Sammy home as in where?" he asked.

"Home as in.. my dorm I guess?" she said unsure.

"Reassigned," Jim said.

"Well where are you staying?" she asked.

"My new apartment," he said smirking.

"Apartment?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they gave me an apartment for saving the planet, go figure," he told her.

"That'll be good enough. Silk sheets I presume, should I get them changed before I sleep in them?" she asked.

"Sheets? What? No," he gasped out confused.

"C'mon. I wanna take a shower," Sam said pulling Jim towards the hover taxi.

"Sam, it's walking distance, come on this way," he said leading her the opposite way.

Sam and Jim walked down the pathway for a few minutes before stopping in front of a very tall building. Jim smirked and led his sister inside to a private elevator. He hit the top floor button and punched in a code that made the elevator start moving. Sam grinned and punched her brother in the shoulder.

"And you didn't even wanna join Starfleet," she said smugly.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" Jim replied laughing.

The two Kirk twins were silent as they ascended to the top of the building. Sam marveled at how far they had come from that little farm in Iowa. She had wanted to join Starfleet to be helpful to people, find peace, and explore. Since she had joined she had risen the ranks because of her quick studying skills and landed herself aboard the flagship of Starfleet. Then a murderous Romulan blew up Vulcan and attacked the federation, but between Jim, Sam, and the crew of the Enterprise they had quelled his plans.

"Well here it is. The best Starfleet has to offer for the man that saved the world," Jim said as the elevator opened up to reveal a beautiful spacious apartment overlooking the bay.

"You're so humble Jim," Sam said stepping into the living room.

She sighed in content and flopped down onto the couch curling up in a ball and snuggling up to a fluffy pillow. She wasn't tired, just relieved to be out of the medbay and somewhere that felt a little like home. She reached for a PADD sitting on the coffee table and began looking up the news reports from the time she was comatose. She found several video clips of interviews Jim had done and she laughed at how much Jim enjoyed the screen time.

"So you obviously had a hard time accepting fame," Sam commented dryly as Jim replicated two coffees.

"Someone had to," he winked handing her a cup.

"So, what have you been doing while I was out? Preying on the innocent and reveling in your infamy?" Sam teased taking a sip of her hot creamy drink.

"Sammy, you know me so well," he replied. "I've been cleaning up the publicity mess and trying to keep the rest of the crew from going crazy."

"Going crazy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Between Spock and Bones constantly in a bad mood, Uhura bugging me all the time to check on you, Sulu and Chekov afraid to leave their quarters because of the cameras following us everywhere, and Pike barely recovering; things have been a bit insane," he told her.

"Well a Captain does have to look after his crew. I think you're doing a pretty good job of it, if I say so myself," Sam responded.

"Thanks Sammy. You know for a while there I thought you thought I was a failure or something," he said shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I did. But you proved me wrong and I'm glad you did. Pike always told me that I just needed to believe in you and you'd become everything you could be," Sam said smiling. "How is Pike by the way?"

"He's fine. In a wheelchair for a while, but he'll be back up and fighting any day now I'm sure," Jim joked.

"Good. Did you tell everyone I had woken up?" she asked.

"Actually on the way over here..." Jim started to say but was cut off by the door chime. "Come in!"

Chekov and Sulu walked into Jim's apartment with big smiles on their faces. They were followed by Uhura and Scotty who were standing very close and giggling at something. Sam sat up and smiled at the friends she and her brother had made on the Enterprise. Uhura rushed over to her and trapped in a hug and began tearing up slightly.

"I thought you would never wake up," the young linguist said smiling and wiping the wetness off her face.

"I couldn't leave you all to the throws of Jim. Besides, who would be Chief of Security if I didn't come back, Cupcake? I'm sure that would go over well," Sam teased trying to lighten the mood.

"I would not think that the Mr. Scotty would like that," Chekov joked referring to Scotty's first arrival on the Enterprise and Cupcake's harsh treatment.

"No I wouldn't! But from what the Captain's told me, he's got more ta worry about," Scotty laughed.

"I'm so glad you guys came to visit," Sam said.

"Of course," Sulu said. "We have to be nice to the Chief of Security," he told her jokingly.

The friends visited for a while; talking about all sorts of things Sam had missed, including the Captain induction ceremony for her brother coming up. They laughed and joked about anything and everything. It was nice to have a simple get together in the wake of all the destruction and pain the Federation had suffered. They had each other in that moment. Sam and Jim knew they would never let these people go, they were much too precious to them now.

Sam also noticed how Scotty looked at her best friend, Uhura, with stars clouding his vision. She also saw how Jim didn't pay any attention to the way Uhura and Scotty flirted shamelessly. She would have to find out what had happened when she was asleep. She thought for sure Jim would finally realize how good a thing he had with Nyota, but it seemed he would always be hopping from one woman to the next.

Jim made everyone leave after they ate a small replicated dinner, Sam needed to rest after all. He changed his sheets, per her adamant instruction, and set the couch up for him to sleep on. Once he finally convinced Sam to lay down she hit the pillow and drifted to sleep instantly. He smiled to himself as he looked out his window. Jim had a bright future ahead of him; Captain of a starship, loyal friends, and his sister finally happy. Though the situation bringing them together was horrible, Jim was thankful for what he got out of it and wouldn't waste another minute.

* * *

Somewhere in the bowels of a Starfleet research facility the medical records of Samantha Kirk appeared on the lonely Dr. Tetherfield's view screen. The file was encrypted and sent from a secure terminal that he could not trace. Jackson Tetherfield was the foremost expert in gene therapy, only he did all of his work in secret and published under an alias. He had no idea who could have sent him something or why. He read through the file on the young Starfleet officer and was amazed.

Her genes were coated in some type of undiscovered form of matter. Every flaw in her DNA was being repaired and recalculated to perfection. Tetherfield did several tests and determined that the individual with this physical make-up would surely outlive a normal human, possibly possessed greater physical attributes, and most definitely would be experiencing increased amounts of energy. He was curious if her human heart would be modified in time to catch up with the output the rest of her body was performing.

He continued his research, fascinated with the young woman, for many weeks. He had learned that Samantha Kirk was the sister of the newly famed James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise and the man who had supposedly saved the planet. Tetherfield scoffed at the drama the young man exuded in every interview. He was obviously enjoying his new found status. The lonely doctor didn't care much for Captain Kirk though, he wanted to know everything he could about Samantha. His obsession grew and so did his research. Eventually he would have enough knowledge to replicate what was done to Miss Kirk.

Tetherfield still had no idea who originally sent him the file but, he was very grateful. He knew if he immersed himself in his work he would find the answers he was looking for. Cures were the last thing on his mind as he diligently worked day after day. He wanted to become what the young security officer had. Invincible.

* * *

Sam stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before sighing. Her eyes had developed a strange tinge of red to them, she could only guess from the red matter, and her hair had gotten much longer in the past weeks. She felt taller, too, and maybe a bit skinnier or more nimble. She was dressed in her formal Commander's uniform still. She had just returned from the ceremony honoring her brother and relieving, newly named, Admiral Pike of duty from the Enterprise.

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and to reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation, it is my honor to award you with this commendation. By Starfleet Order two-eight four five five, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief," Admiral Barnett had said.

Jim had approached Pike, who was still in a wheelchair, with a very wide smile on his face. Pike mirrored the young man's happiness, only adding tinges of wisdom to his tired eyes.

"I relieve you, sir," Jim had said.

"I am relieved," Pike had responded with a smirk.

"Thank you, sir," Jim had said gratefully.

"Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud," Pike had said causing Jim to smile enormously.

Now she was requested, or rather required, to dress in formal attire and attend the celebration Starfleet had organized. It was an after party of sorts, only classier and much more organized. Uhura had sent over a dress earlier in the week and Sam hadn't bothered to look at it. She had never cared about dressing up anyways. She slipped out of her uniform, let her hair down, and pulled the dress out of the plastic covering.

"Ahh!" she screamed inspecting the garment.

"Sammy?" Jim called from the other side of the door.

Sam had been alternating her stays with different people. She was much too afraid to sleep alone, thinking she might not wake up. Most nights she stayed with her brother but, some nights she crashed with Uhura or Spock. Spock was at first resistant to her staying the night, as it might be construed as inappropriate. A few well placed kisses and the argument of falling asleep and never waking up again had Spock granting her every wish.

Currently though, Sam was staring open mouthed at the dress her, obviously insane, best friend wanted her to wear. It was beautiful, Sam couldn't deny that, but she could never pull it off. It was a floor length gown in three different materials. The bust, which had no straps, was a golden sequined material that shimmered marvelously. There was a belt right below the bust made of what felt like leather and was colored black. Then the skirt, that was something to look at, it was made of a light pink chiffon and flowed beautifully with no seams. Sam's biggest problem was the slight on the right side of the dress.

"I can't wear this," she shrieked.

"Oh, I thought you had hurt yourself or something," Jim laughed.

"I will if I wear this! Oh my gosh, these heels," Sam cried seeing the shoes Uhura had paired with it.

They were four inch stilettos covered in the same gold sequins as the bust, but with black leather on the heels and pale pink insoles. It was like they were all custom designed. Surely Uhura wouldn't have gone to that much trouble for something so menial. She must have known Sam wasn't the dressy type of girl, they had lived together for several years.

"Hold on, I think Uhura's here," Jim called to her.

"Good! Tell her to get her crazy ass in here," Sam replied.

She heard talking at the front door and huffed. Her insatiable brother was no doubt talking Uhura up, even though she clearly had her sights set on the new Scottish engineer. Sam decided to shimmy into the dress before Uhura could accuse her of hesitating in fear. Once she managed to slip it on and zip it up she opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Jim's face went slack and his eyes narrowed while Uhura smiled deviously.

"You look fantastic lover," Uhura commented.

"Oh shut up. I probably look ridiculous. Look Jim can't even talk he's so embarrassed," Sam rambled.

"You are not wearing that out," Jim said slowly regaining his composure.

"Why not?" Uhura demanded putting her hands on her hips.

The lovely dark skinned woman was wearing quite a number herself. Her dress was floor length too, but with no slit, and looked to be a velvety material. It was a wonderful shade of dark purple that shone against her skin. It was on shouldered and had ruching that draped across her waist with a small silver broach at her hip. Her shoes were shorter than Sam's and completely silver and strappy.

"She'll be eaten alive. Sammy, where's my awkward little sister who hated boys?" Jim pleaded.

"She grew up," Sam said gruffly. "Now she's dating a Vulcan and definitely won't be looking to score with anyone else like her big stupid brother."

"Good point. You do look great though, better than I've ever seen you," Jim told her.

"You are welcome," Uhura commented slyly.

"Whatever," Sam huffed.

Sam slipped on her shoes and touched up her simple make-up before Uhura came in and changed everything. She expertly worked on Sam's face until she looked like a goddess and curled her hair lightly so it caught the breeze and ruffled gently. Sam couldn't believe how wonderful she looked and hugged her friend tightly in thanks.

The three friends left for the celebration together, walking the few minutes in the cool California breeze to the building it was being held in. They walked in, both girls on either side of Jim, causing quite a stir. Uhura quickly bailed to the right to find Scotty and left the two Kirk twins to deal with all of the important officials that were attending. Sam glared after her friend and patted down her skirt nervously.

"Relax, you look smokin'. Everyone is staring at you," Jim whispered to her.

"That's supposed to make me relax!" Sam gritted through a clenched toothed smile.

The night continued on beautifully, with everyone complementing her on her looks and begging to dance with her. Spock had shown up several minutes after the Kirks, took one look at Samantha, and walked out on the balcony to compose himself before approaching her. The two of them had danced lightly at Sam's insistence. Leo had also twirled Sam around the dance floor for several songs.

Everything was calm and joyful that night. Many introduction were had but, that never stopped either Kirk from smiling blissfully. They were happy with their positions and their friends. A celebration that had seemed like a chore turned into a wonderful evening for everyone. Sam was the talk of the crowd though. All eyes were on her when she danced, so graceful and smoothly. She was effortless in her beauty and she didn't even know it.

"Excuse, Miss Kirk," a man in his thirties said from behind Sam.

She turned around and was greeted by a dark haired man with glasses and penetrating green eyes. He was good looking for his age, but he looked tired and over worked. He reached out to shake Sam's hand and held on for a moment too long. She laughed lightly as he finally released her.

"My name is Jackson Tetherfield, a doctor of genetics," he introduced himself.

"Sam, Sam Kirk. Which you obviously knew already," she laughed nervously. "But just call me Sam. It's nice to meet you."

"I have looked forward to making your acquaintance for some time now," he smiled in a reserved fashion.

"Oh? Me?" she asked confused.

"Yes, you are quite the talk of the town so to speak. You and your brother of course," he amended carefully.

"Right, well I don't much care for all the publicity like Jim does," she admitted.

"So humble, and beautiful," Tetherfield said staring deep into her eyes.

"Thank you," Sam replied uncomfortably. "Well, I should leave. I mean the party, or celebration, I'm quite tired and still healing," she stuttered.

"Of course. It was such a pleasure meeting you," he said shaking her hand again.

"You too," Sam said before scurrying off.

Meeting the strange doctor was the only bad part of her night. Sam had felt uncomfortable, like a piece of meat being eyed by a hungry predator, when talking to him. She was tired though and wanted to retire. The first familiar face she saw belonged to Spock and she hurriedly walked towards him. She told him she wanted to leave for the night and he gently excused himself from his conversation to escort her out.

They walked silently, hand in hand, back to Spock's quarters. Sam gripped him tightly as she tried to shake the eerie feeling Jackson Tetherfield had given her. Spock noticed and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist pulling her closer to him in the night. He could sense her emotions through the bond they were developing and he did not like what she was feeling at the moment.

"You are apprehensive," he stated.

"I just got the creeps from some guy at the party," Sam told him.

"Did he inappropriately engage you in conversation?" Spock asked.

"No, he was just strange. I don't mean to judge or anything, he just freaked me out," she said.

"I am sorry that I was not there to evaluate his intentions to either reassure you or quell your fears," Spock said.

"I'll be fine Spock, I just want to get some sleep.

Once they had arrived in Spock's quarters Sam headed straight for the couch to take her shoes off. Her feet were aching from all the dancing she had done. Spock sat down beside her and rubbed her back lightly. When she had removed the torture devices she looked up at him softly. His hand moved to caress her face lovingly and he descended on her mouth with his, capturing her in a heated kiss. They continued their ministrations for several minutes before Spock pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I did not enjoy observing you dance with many different men," Spock said huskily.

"You were jealous?" she teased standing up.

"I was wary of their intentions," he told her standing up as well.

"Right," Sam said unconvinced. "Well you're the only man I'll ever love. Want to remind me why?" she asked deviously.

"Are you certain that you have recovered sufficiently to participate in sexual activities?" Spock asked in concern.

"Yes," Sam said sternly. "Now take this dress off of me," she ordered.

"As you wish" Spock responded a slight quirk to his lips as he approached her.

Sam giggled and back up towards the bed as her lover stalked closer, the hunger apparent in his eyes. They had not completely had sex yet but, they had come pretty close several times. Sam was amazed at how good Spock was at pleasing her, and she couldn't get enough of him. Spock trapped her in front of the bed and pushed her down on the top of his sheets. He slipped off his coat, shirt, and shoes before kneeling at the end of the bed in front of her.

Spock flipped the human beauty before him over so he could unzip her stunning dress and slowly slide it off of her body. Sam stared at Spock once she was left in her underwear and turned back towards him, she could sense his lust now. Spock unsnapped Sam's bra and began his attack. Sam squirmed under his talented hands and raked her finger nails down his back in pleasure causing him to moan. Spock then kissed down Sam's stomach until he reached her underwear and slid them down her legs teasingly slow.

Sam looked up at Spock, now completely bare to him, and smiled happily. She loved this person above her, with all her heart, why shouldn't she give herself to him. She sat up and undid Spock's pants, a gesture the half-Vulcan was not used to, before sliding them off his hips indicating that she wanted them off.

"Your underwear too," she told him.

"You intend to fully mate with me?" Spock asked her.

"You make it sound so formal," she whined.

"Mating for a Vulcan is anything but," he told her sternly as he slipped off the rest of his clothes.

"Spock I want you, right now, all of you. We've waited long enough," she said breathlessly as he trailed his hands up her sides.

"Very well, but I must warn you that Vulcan's mate for life, and the mating process can be physically straining," he said looking in her eyes.

"I can take it," she told him with lust in her voice.

Spock pinned her to the bed and began kissing her passionately. His emotions were heightened considerably due to the arousal he sensed within Sam. He moved from her lips to her neck and began roughly sucking on the spot he knew caused her the most pleasure. She moaned loudly and moved her hands into his hair gripping tightly. He bit down slightly causing her to gasp and buck her hips. That was the last straw for Spock. He pulled away from her to position himself above her writhing form before thrusting deep inside of her.

Spock moaned at the pleasure, while Sam cried out in pain. Only then did Spock realize just how tight Sam was and he held himself still inside her. She touched his face gently, encouraging him to continue and he nodded once, kissing her lightly. He pulled out and filled her more gently this time, still hearing her wince from the pain. He was well sized and knew that his first thrust had been much too rough. As he continued pumping into her half way her winces turned into moans.

"More," she demanded looking at him with fire in her eyes.

"I am not sure if that is wise," he told her huskily.

"Spock, it feels so good but I need more," she begged.

That was all it took for him to pull out of her completely, leaving her dazed, before he slammed back into her. She cried out and the force of the thrust moved her slightly. Spock gripped her hips roughly and continued to thrust deep inside of her. His pace quickened and she moaned at the feeling, scratching him as she held on to him tightly. Spock removed one hand from her hip and began pressing his thumb in circles above where their bodies joined. She gasped at the feeling and gripped him tighter.

Spock felt himself nearing his end and leaned down to kiss and suck on Sam's sweet spot. He brought his other hand up to roughly palm her breast and Sam was sent into over drive. The sensations of every pleasurable spot on her body being occupied were too much. She screamed as her orgasm tore through her. Spock continued thrusting, harder, and faster, and she fell apart underneath him. He joined her in ecstasy biting down roughly on her neck as he held himself still inside her.

The young lovers were spent. Spock was ready for round two but, Sam could barely keep her eyes open. She fell asleep in her love's arms and didn't wake until late morning. Spock held Sam all night long, unable to sleep he meditated to control the emotions she had stirred inside him. Both were wildly pleased with their love making and in love beyond measure.

* * *

Several days later the Enterprise was ready for launch and her crew was busy setting her up to go. Sam had arrived early to do security checks and prepare her quarters. Once the ship left Earth she would be busy training the new recruits they had obtained before leaving. As they were preparing for final take-off she arrived on the bridge, in her short red dress, and took her spot at the Security station.

"Engineering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir," Sulu informed Jim who was entering the bridge.

"Weapons systems and chutes on standby," Chekov said.

"Dock control reports ready, Captain," Uhura added.

"Bones, buckle up," he said slapping his friend on the back. "Scotty how we doin'?" he asked over the comm as he sat in the Captain's chair.

"Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain," he responded "Get down!" he shouted at something.

"Mister Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters," Kirk ordered.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain," Spock said standing in the turbo lift.

"Permission granted," Jim said.

"As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references," Spock told him.

"It would be my honor, Commander," Jim replied earnestly. "Maneuvering thrusters, Mister Sulu."

"Thrusters on standby," Sulu responded.

"You ready for this Sammy?" he asked turning towards his sister.

"Ready as I'll ever be Captain," she replied smirking.

"Take us out," he ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain," Sulu said taking the ship into warp.

From Earth, the wise alternated timeline version of Spock watched the Enterprise leave orbit. He had his own ship to catch to New Vulcan but, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see his old ship, his old friends, his old love, leaving. He felt a wave of nostalgia roll through him as he began to speak the timeless words, he would forever cherish.

"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."


End file.
